The Last Airbenders
by CheerupSkitz
Summary: There was a prophecy. When there was two avatars, at the same time, to protect the world. To fight as one they will. Rules will be broken as these two siblings of air are brought back to the world. HIATUS Sry guys lost inspiration.
1. The Iceberg

**First before I start the story. I want to give you heads up on some stuff. This is a Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic. Nothing belongs to me except my characters and a few of my own story ideas in there, So DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTERS. I will find you and hunt you down.  
**

**This is also a Zuko story too.**

**I try to follow most of the story line, but seeing as it's a fanfiction, I like to add my own events too.**

_______________________________________________________

Following this is all the info I'm going to give you about Lie.

Name: Lie

Age: 14-almost 15-(Don't give me any thing about the age, don't like it? leave.)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue-gray

Has tattoo on arm that is orange and red, instead of arrows like Aang.

_______________________________________________________

_There was a prophecy. When there was two avatars, at the same time, to protect the world. To fight as one they will._

_Rules will be broken as these two siblings of air are brought back to the world._

_Their family with grow with new people, but so will the danger._

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Iceberg

Just outside the Southern Water Tribe, a boy and and a girl, two siblings were in a boat arguing.

"Its not magic! It's water-bending and it's-" The girl, who's name is Katara stated.

"Yea, yea. Ancient art. Unique to our culture blah blah blah. Look I'm just saying. If I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Her brother, Sokka, said, getting the water out of his hair.

Katara looked at him, arms crossed, "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

Sokka looked at her, but both yelped as their tiny boat ran into a tiny slab of ice floating in the water. Then the water current made their boat move faster. They used the paddles, trying to make to turn and slow down, but they couldn't.

"Go left! Go left!" Katara shouted. Two giant pieces of ice quickly came to each other, smashing the siblings boat, but before they were smashed too, they jumped onto another block of ice.

They started fighting again. Sokka blamed losing their boat because of Katara, which made Katara extremely mad.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brain! Gah, I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She screamed. Without knowing it though, she was moving the water, making it crack the iceberg behind her.

Sokka's face grew scared.

"Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp, while you've been off playing soldier!" She ranted.

"Uh Katara..." Sokka pointed at the iceberg, but Katara didn't pay attention.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you...not pleasant!" She yelled, unconsciously making more water split the iceberg more.

"Katara, settle down!" Sokka shouted at her.

"No that's it! I'm done helping you. From now on you're on you're own!"

More water hit the iceberg, making the whole thing break apart.

Wave splashed the ice that they're on making it go farther away from where they were.

"Okay you've gone from weird to freakish Katara," but Katara didn't look at him, she looked in front of her where the iceberg once was.

"You mean I did that?" She asked surprised.

"Yep. Congratulations." Sokka said with some sarcasm.

All of a sudden though, the water started bubbling a bright blue in front of them. They quickly backed up, as a glowing iceberg floated up to the surface.

As they stared at it, Katara noticed two people and very large figures inside of it. The two figures, both had glowing symbols on them. Just as Katara looked at them closer. She gasped as their eyes opened.

"Hey! They're alive! We have to help," she grabbed Sokka's boomerang and slid on her hood.

Sokka took off after her, grabbing his spear, "Katara wait! We don't know what those things are!"

As they reached the huge iceberg, Katara started hitting it with the boomerang. She made a hole in it, but both her and her brother were flown back as the air escaping the iceberg pushed them.

The iceberg started to crack open.

As it fully opened a white light and blue light bursted from the top, shooting a beam of both lights together high into the sky.

Not too far away was a danger.

A young man looked at the beam, "Finally," he whispered.

"Uncle, do you know what this means?" He said to an elder man.

"That I won't get to finish my game?"

"It means my search is about to come to an end." He faced the bright light again.

His uncle sighed.

The young man, turned to his uncle and pointed at the light, "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"It the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. Don't to excited, it could be nothing," the elder man stated, "Please sit and enjoy an nice, calming cup of jasmine tea."

Prince Zuko shouted at his uncle, "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the avatar!"

_____________________________________________

Katara and Sokka were holding on to each other, as they stared at the iceberg.

Just then one of the two people, the boy, stood up at the top of the iceberg. He had glowing arrows on his arm, and one on his bald head.

Sokka pointed his spear at him and yelled, "Stop!"

As the light went out, the glowing arrows didn't glow anymore and the boy fell. Katara quickly caught him. Sokka poked his head, but Katara stopped him. Just then the boy started opening his eyes.

"Please come closer," he whispered. Katara got closer. "Closer." Katara went closer. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He asked sitting up. Katara and Sokka looked at him weird.

"Aang! You better help me out of here!" They heard a feminine voice from part of the iceberg the boy, Aang, came out of.

"Oh!" He scratched his head, "Coming! Excuse me for a moment." He said getting out of Katara's arms. He quickly went up the side of the iceberg and stuck his hand down on the other side. He grunted as the siblings below saw another hand grab his. They saw him pull up a girl. She stood up completely and dusted herself off. She looked like a teenager and was about four inches taller than the boy, had brown hair, and blue-gray eyes. She looked down and saw Katara and Sokka. Aang grabbed her hand and they slid down and landed in front of them.

"Lie meet-uh...what is your names again?" He asked with a goofy smile.

Sokka answered, looking at the other two with a suspicious glance, "I'm Sokka and this is my younger sister Katara." Katara half-glared at Sokka as she shook his hand off her shoulder.

Aang smiled,"Lie meet Sokka and Katara. Sokka and Katara meet Lie. I'm Aang."

Lie shook her head, "I know, I heard them." She then rubbed her head and lifted herself up with air, since Aang grabbed her hand pulled her down from the iceberg. It scared Sokka, so he backed up.

Lie rubbed her head, "So what's going on here?"

Sokka stuck the spear in her, "You tell us. Why were you both in the ice?" He poked Aang's belly, "And why aren't you frozen?"

Aang looked dazed, "We're not sure."

Aang and Lie then heard some noise. "Aang hear that?" Aang looked at her with big eyes.

Aang ran up the iceberg. "Appa!"

Katara, Sokka, and Lie walked around the corner. Sokka and Katara looked surprised while Lie just smiled. Aang started laughing when Appa licked him. "What is that?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa. He's a flying bison!" Aang stated excitedly.

"Sure and this Katara, my flying sister."

Appa, then, sneezed on Sokka. Katara and Lie giggled.

Lie whistled, making the siblings look at her. The ice started to shake, and a large blue dragon flew out of nowhere. Sokka screamed and hid behind Katara.

Lie ran over to the dragon, "Kano!" She kissed the snout of scaled creature. She noticed Sokka. "Don't be scared. Unless you try to hurt me, he won't hurt you." She giggled as Kano nuzzled her.

"So do you guys live around here?" Aang asked, petting Kano.

"Don't answer that. Did you see that beam of light they were probably trying to signal the Fire Nation."

Katara pushed Sokka away, "Oh sure they're from the Fire Nation. You can tell by the evil looks in their eyes. Sokka looked back from Aang's gray eyes to Lie's bored blue-gray eyes.

"What was your names again?" Lie asked.

"The paranoid one is Sokka and I'm Katara. Lie and Aang right?"

"Yep." Lie said just as Aang sneezed. He flew right into the air, Lie caught him as he came down.

Sokka stared at Aang, when Lie set him down, "You just sneezed and flew like ten feet in the air."

"Really? It looked higher than that," Lie said, "Let's see." Lie jumped into the air, more like flew though, and stopped where Aang stopped when he sneezed. "Feels like fifteen." Lie floated back down.

Katara gasped. "You two are airbenders."

Aang put his thumb to his chest," Sure are!"

Sokka then started walking away, "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." He then realized that he couldn't since his boat was gone.

"Well if you guys are stuck we can give you a lift." Aang used airbending and hopped on top of Appa.

"Unless you want to take Kano." Lie said, climbing onto the blue dragon.

Katara gleefully climbed onto Appa, "We would love a ride!"

"No way am I getting onto that fluffy snot monster of that flying snake." Sokka said.

Lie and Kano glared at Sokka, scaring him a little.

"So you're just going to wait here hoping for another monster while you stand there and freeze to death?" Katara asked her brother, settling into the saddle on Appa's back.

Sokka pouted as he sat next to Katara.

"Ready Aang?" Lie asked the bald airbender.

"Check, you?"

"Check."

"Okay, first time fliers, hold on tight!" Aang said pulling on Appa's reins, "Appa, yip yip!" Appa took off into air, followed by Kano, but Appa quickly fell into the water.

Lie quickly made Kano fly low to where Appa landed.

"Appa yip yip!" Aang tried again but nothing happened.

"Wow that was so amazing." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring in no time." Aang said, smiling at Katara, which made her look at him weird. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh I was smiling?"

"Yea...."

Kano started getting higher, "Hey I'm gonna be up here okay? I want to fly some." Lie yelled down to Aang.

Aang looked up and waved, "Okay!"

So Lie and Kano started flying straight up. Then what frightened Sokka and Katara was when Kano started twirling and Lie fell off his back.

"Aang do something!" Katara grabbed Aang by the shoulder and shook him. Aang looked up again, and just smiled. "Aang, she's gonna kill-" She stopped mid-sentence as Lie landed gracefully on Kano's back right before she hit the water. Kano brought Lie over to Appa and she hopped on his back. Kano landed in the water besides Appa and rested.

Lie went over, and laid down besides Aang who was looking up at Katara. Lie raised her eyebrow. 'Hmm, I wonder...' but she quickly threw aside what she was thinking.

"Hey Aang, Lie. You being airbenders and all, did you know what happened to the Avatar?"

Aang sat up,"No. I didn't know him, but I knew people that did know him. Sorry."

"Its okay, just curious. Well goodnight," Katara said climbing to the back.

"Sleep tight," Aang and Lie said in unison.

That night Aang dreamt of what happened the night when he and Lie did to save their lives on that night of the storm.

_~Flashback~_

_(Aang's p.o.v)_

_Lie and I were in the middle of the storm. She was on Kano's back holding on to him tightly. That was when they both landed in the water. I quickly brought Appa down, but we landed in the water too. We started sinking. I opened my eyes underwater and saw Lie was glowing with her tattoo gone, an white symbols on her. I remember nothing after that._

_(end Aang's p.o.v)_

_~End Flashback~_

"Aang. Wake up!" "Aang, _Aang~_, wake up!" Aang gasped when he woke up.

"Aang, it's okay. We're in the village now. Hurry and get ready. The village wants to meet you and Lie." Katara told Aang as she and Lie left his tent.

When he came out, Lie came over and stood beside him. When he saw her he hugged her, and Lie hugged him back, confused. Aang looked at her arm for her 'tattoo'. It was there. It wasn't really a tattoo, but he knew it was something like his arrows on his head. The two then faced the people who had crowded in front of them. Katara came over to them and said, "Aang, Lie, this is the entire village. Entire village, this is Aang and Lie." Aang, who just noticed he had his staff in his hand, and Lie, bowed their heads. The village back up a little bit and hugged their children. Aang whispered to Katara, "Why are they looking at us like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" He said checking to see if Appa really did sneeze on him. Lie giggled a little and patted his head.

Then an elder woman came up to them, "Well no one has seen an airbender, let alone two, in a hundred years. We all thought they were extinct. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you two."

Aang's and Lie's eyes almost popped out of their head. "Extinct?" Aang repeated.

"This is my grandmother." Katara told the two airbenders. "Call me Gran-Gran," said the woman.

Sokka came up and grabbed Aang's staff, "What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

"It's not weapon. It's a staff. You use it for airbending," Aang said, releasing the glider wings on it.

"Come to think of it, where's mine?" Lie asked herself. "I'll have to get it from Appa's saddle later."

The little children of the village clapped, "Magic trick! Do it again!" "Its not magic its airbending. The air hits the gliders wings and it lets me fly."

Lie smirked, "Hey Aang remember what we used to do at the Air Temple? Wanna give them a show, before it gets dark tonight?"

"Really? Yes!" Aang said jumping into the air and flying on his glider. When he saw Katara, he smiled but didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran right into a snow mound. Lie winced, then went and helped him out.

Katara was amazed, "That was..amazing!" At the end of her sentence, snow fell directly on Sokka.

"Great. You and Lie are airbenders, Katara's a waterbender. Together you can all waste time all day long."

Aang looked to Katara, "You're a waterbender? Lie can partially waterbend, but that's about it." Katara was wide-eyed. "You bend two elements?" Lie sheepishly grinned, "Sorta. As he said, I can't bend much water."

"Come on Katara, you have chores to do," Gran-Gran said grabbing her hand.

"I told you, they're the real thing, Gran-Gran! I've finally found benders to teach me!" Katara exclaimed.

Her grandmother looked at her, "Katara try not to put all your hopes in them." "But they're special. I can tell. I can sense they're wise-" She looked at the two airbenders again and saw Aang with his tongue stuck to his glider,"-Okay maybe one of them is. Still!"

(Half-Hour Later)

"But I gotta pee!"

Sokka slapped his forehead, "Who else has to pee?" All the little ones surrounding Sokka raise their hand, "Fine, go."

He then walks over and sees the kids sliding on Appa's tail. "Okay thats enough! Katara I want them outta here! There's no time to be playing when there's a war going on."

Lie snapped her head up to stare at Sokka, "War?"

Just then Aang ran past all them chasing a penguin. "Penguin!" Lie shook her head then took off after him. "Aang wait up!"

Katara followed. When she saw them, Aang was in the mass of penguins trying to catch one, while Lie just watched, giggling.

Katara had a thought, '_Is she his girlfriend or something? Couldn't be, they look alike somehow. Sister maybe?_'

Lie spoke up, "Katara, is there any other waterbenders in your tribe?"

Katara shook her head, "You're looking at the only waterbender in the South Pole."

"What about the North Pole? Lie was wanting to head there to master waterbending. Me too. Would you like to join us?" Aang asked Katara, hope in his eyes.

"I don't know. I mean I've never even traveled anywhere before, and this is my home. Give me some time to think about it." Katara answered.

"Okay then. In the mean time, teach me how to catch one of these penguins?"

Katara laughed, "Okay Listen closely."

Katara then threw Aang a fish and penguins gathered around Aang.

After a few minutes, Aang and Katara were penguin sledding while Lie was gliding with Aang glider above them.

Katara and Aang then went through a tunnel. Lie brought the glider's wings in and started surfing on her feet through the tunnel to catch up with the other two. When they all reached the other side, they came face-to-face with a ship in the ice.

"Whoa...what's that?" Aang asked, his mouth hanging open.

Katara looked away, "A Fire Nation ship and a very bad memory for my people." Lie looked to Katara when she said that. _'What does she mean?' Lie thought._

Aang and Lie started to walk towards it.

"Stop! We're not allowed to go near it." Katara warned, "The ship could be booby-trapped."

Aang looked at her, then looked at Lie still climbing it, "To have an adventure you have to let go of your fear." Aang started climbing it again.

When they were inside it, Lie started exploring it. The other two followed. She walked in a room full of weaponry, while Katara started talking about it, "This tribe has haunted m tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nations first attacks." Lie and Aang looked at each other. Lie spoke,"Hold on. I had friends all over the world, even the Fire Nation, as long as I can remember."

"Wait. How long have you two been in that Iceberg?" Katara said, eying the weapon Aang had in his hands.

Aang looked at the brunette airbender again, "I don't know, a few days or a week maybe?"

"I think it was more like a hundred years," Katara said.

Lie looked at Katara, "That's impossible."

Aang put the weapon down, "Do I look over a hundred years to you?"

"Think about it. The war is a century old and you both don't even know about it, because somehow you both were in there that whole time."

Aang sat down. Lie came over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"A hundred years. I can't believe this." Aang looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry."

"Aang, Katara. Why don't we head back to the village so me and Aang can show the village our little show," Lie asked, trying to perk up the mood.

The three were walking through the hall, when Lie tripped on a cord. "What was that you said about booby-traps?" Just then the door way was blocked off, and a flare was sent into the sky.

Lie looked to the hole then she jumped through it. "Aang, grab Katara and hurry!" Aang picked Katara up bridal style and also jumped through the hole. Lie whistled but didn't hear anything. She grabbed her necklace and held it until it started glowing. Just over the ice barrier, came Kano.

"Kano! Take us to the village!" Lie yelled helping Katara and Aang on the dragon. "Hang on!"

(Back at the village)

Kano landed and Lie helped Katara and Aang off.

"I knew you were with Fire Nation!" Sokka shoved his spear in Aang's face, which made Lie mad.

She grabbed his spear and pulled him to her, "Don't do that again."

"Katara, you know better than to go to that ship," Gran-Gran said and grabbed Katara's arm.

"Wait! It's all my fault really." Aang told Gran-Gran.

"Aang you weren't the one that tripped. So it's not your fault. It's mine. There was a booby-trap, and we sorta boobyed into it," Lie explained.

"Who cares who's fault it is! Any Fire Nation ships that are near and saw that flare are going to come here. You two need to leave now!" Sokka yelled at the airbenders.

"If they leave, I'm leaving too! They're going to take me to the North Pole to find a waterbending master." Katara shouted back.

"Katara, would you really choose them over your own family?"

"Aang looked to Lie and Lie nodded to him.

"We don't want to get between you and your family," Aang told Katara.

"So you're really going to leave the South Pole?"

"I guess so. We need to go to the air temple anyways," Aang sad sadly.

"Okay we'll leave, but can we at least do what we said we would? We used to do this at the temple, it amazed everyone," Lie's blue-gray eyes pleading.

"Okay, but if you leave directly after," Gran-Gran ordered.

"Yes-mam."

Lie whistled and Kano came. Aang and Lie hopped onto his back, and he flew high into the air. Over the whole village, Kano's two riders fell off his back as he went upside down. The villagers gasped. Lie and Aang started twirling, and Kano circling them.

___________________________________________________________________

"Helmsman toward where that flare came from!" Prince Zuko ordered. He had saw the Avatar.

"Wake my uncle!" Zuko shouted at a crew member, "Tell him I've found the Avatar."

When the ship neared the village where the Avatar was, Zuko looked through the scope and saw something moving above the village. He couldn't tell what it was, but he saw two figures falling above the bigger figure.

___________________________________________________________________

The villagers clapped as the airbenders and dragon landed, but the claps turns into screams as a Fire Nation boat hit land. All the villagers huddled together. Aang, Lie, and Kano were in the back.

When Fire Nation soldiers came down, Lie noticed the one with with scar on his face was leading them.

"Where is he? I know your hiding him!" He grabbed Gran-Gran. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements!" He pushed Gran-Gran back into Katara's arms. Sokka tried to attack him, but he didn't succeed.

Lie then took a deep breath and started to walk to the front. Aang followed. Kano looked at them. "Shh," Lie put a finger to her lips quieting him.

"How do you know the Avatar is a boy?" Lie said walking to the front, Aang shortly behind her.

Zuko looked at the brunette, her blue eyes staring directly into his golden ones, "There's no way your the Avatar. Get out of our way." He went to push her, but she hit him with a blast of air. "Your the airbender? Your the Avatar?" He said shocked.

"Have your ever thought of there being more than one Avatar?" She asked him. "Have you ever heard of the prophecy?"

"We are the two Avatars of this cycle." Lie indicating towards herself and Aang. She then stood behind Aang, their backs facing each other, as the teenager in front of them ordered his men to surround them.

The firebenders attacked them, but both Lie and Aang quickly knocked them down with air and snow. The teenager with the scar threw fire at them, Aang then used his staff to get it away from the others. He looked at the villagers, they were terrified. When the fire was extinguished, Lie and Aang exchanged glances and nodded.

Lie spoke, "If we go with you, will you promise to leave them alone?"

The teenager dropped his stance and nodded. Two soldiers grabbed Lie and Aang.

"No! Don't do this!" Katara yelled at the two Avatars.

"It will be okay Katara, take care of Appa for me!" Aang told her.

Lie looked at Katara, then at Kano.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home," The teenager told the captain when they stopped at the top.

At the top, the soldier behind Aang pushed him down. Lie was mad once again.

She turned her head and look at the the soldier and glared, her eyes flashing, "Don't ever do that again, or you will pay." The soldier acted like he didn't hear her.

"What now, Prince Zuko?" the captain asked the teen.

"Take them to the prison hold," he said, holding Aang's glider. "This will make an excellent gift for my father. Take it to my quarters."

Two soldiers took the Avatars down below deck.

"I think we could take you both out with our hands behind our back, what do you think Lie?" Aang asked looking back at Lie?

"No doubt."

"Silence," the soldier in front of them, commanded.

Lie walked up beside Aang, looked at him, and then they both took a big breath and blew themselves backwards, landing on the soldier behind them.

They both quickly ran up the stairs. Aang immediately ran to get his glider, while Lie was stuck on the deck fighting the soldiers with her hands still behind her back.

A few minutes later, Lie knocked the soldiers out, but looked up when she saw Prince Zuko hanging on to Aang's leg while Aang was trying to fly with his glider.

Lie yelped when they fell.

"Lie! Aang!"

They looked and saw Katara and Sokka on Appa heading their way, Kano right behind them.

Prince Zuko looked at Appa and Kano, "What are they?"

"Appa!" Aang shouted, but wasn't paying attention when Zuko shot fire at him. Lie quickly ran in front of Aang and pushed him down. Lie didn't get burned but her skirt was singed.

She glared at Zuko.

Aang untied Lie's hands, when Zuko started shooting fire at her.

She blocked them, but was pushed to the edge. She fell over, Aang dived in after her. When he grabbed her hand, time felt like it stop. Aang looked at Lie, her eyes glowing white, strange symbols on her arm and forehead appeared. _'Just like that night of the storm'_, Aang thought. Suddenly Aang passed out. The arrows on him started glowing just like Lie's.

From above Katara was shouting Aang's and Lie's names. Zuko looked over the side of the ship. They all paused and looked at the water when glowing light started to shine and come above the surface.

Zuko's eyes widened when he saw it was the Avatars.

Water surrounded both of them as they came above the surface.

They landed on the ship, bending the water around them. They knocked the firebenders down, they even knocked Prince Zuko off the side.

Lie and Aang fell down on the ship. Kano and Appa landed on the deck. Kano went to Lie, nudging her. Lie awoke, and stood up trying to gain her balance. Katara helped Aang onto Appa, when Aang said, "I dropped my staff." "I got it." Sokka said. Sokka went and grabbed the staff, but when he did Prince Zuko was hanging on the the other end. Sokka shook him off and yelled to him, "Thats from the Water Tribe!" While Zuko was hanging on a chain from the side of the ship. Sokka, Katara, and Aang were on Appa and were already in the air. Lie and Kano were following them when Lie heard Zuko trying to get back up.

"Hold on guys!" Lie shouted to them.

Sokka looked at her like she was crazy, "Lie what are you doing?"

"Well we can't just leave him hanging there." Lie answered.

She flew Kano down to where Zuko.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"Not from you," he sneered.

"Okay then, not my fault if you fall. Come on Kano, let's leave."

Zuko tried to climb up, but almost fell again, "Wait!"

Lie flew Kano back over.

"Help?" Zuko asked.

Lie grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the deck.

"Lie, come on!" Sokka shouted impatiently.

"Gotta go." She half smiled at Zuko.

"Hold-" Lie and the others were already flying away, "-up."

Zuko couldn't get her face etched out of his mind. Her hair, her smile...her eyes.

Zuko hit himself in the head. '_Why did she help me though? I attacked her and she still helped me._'

"Shoot them down!" Zuko yelled as he and his uncle shot fire at Appa and Kano.

Aang and Lie made a giant air wave knock the fire ball into the glacier beside them. Ice fell down on the deck. Fortunately for Zuko, it didn't land on him.

"I will capture them and bring them to my father to restore my honor. No matter what its takes."

_'...her eyes.'_

Zuko shook his head. _'No I will not think that way.'_

"Good news for the Fire Lord. His greatest threat is a teenager and a kid," Zuko's uncle said.

"That teenager and kid just did this, Uncle," Zuko said, pointing to the snow and ice that stopped their ship, "I won't underestimate them again. Take this ship out and follow them! As soon as your done with that." Katara had frozen some of his men, so the rest that weren't in ice, were melting it.

_______________________________________________________

"How did you do that with the water? It was amazing!" Katara asked Aang and Lie.

"I don't know. It just sorta happened," Aang answered her.

"Why didn't you both tell us you were the Avatar and Lady Avatar?"

Lie jumped to Appa from Kano, and walked over to Aang and hugged him and said,"We never wanted to be."

"But the world has been waiting for the Avatar to show up and put an end to this war," Katara said looking at Aang.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Aang looked down.

"By learning how to master the elements, first Earth, then Water, and then Fire. Remember, that's what the monks told us," Lie informed Aang, looking him in the eyes.

"When we go to the North Pole, we can master waterbending, and Sokka, I'm sure you'll be able to beat some firebenders on the way," Katara said.

"I'd like that," Sokka replied.

Sokka then asked, "Tell me this, are you two related?"

"No, but we think of each other as siblings. Airbenders are taken away from their families before they get to know them," Lie explained.

"Oh," Katara looked down.

(1 Hour Later)

Lie couldn't sleep.

She couldn't stop thinking about why Prince Zuko wanted them captured and why he had that scar. There was something about him that made her think of him. She didn't know exactly what it was though.

~End Chapter One~

_______________________________________________________


	2. Gyatso

**This is a Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic. Nothing belongs to me except my characters and a few of my own story ideas in there,**** So DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTERS. I will find you and hunt you down.**

**This is also a Zuko story too.**

**I try to follow most of the story line, but seeing as it's a fanfiction, I like to add my own events too.**

_________________________________________________________

_There was a prophecy. When there was two avatars, at the same time, to protect the world. To fight as one they will._

_Rules will be broken as these two siblings of air are brought back to the world._

_Their family with grow with new people, but so will the danger._

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Gyatso

"Sokka, wake up!" Aang told Sokka.

Sokka mumbled, "Sleep now, temple later."

While Aang was waking up Sokka, Lie was describing the Southern Air Temple for Katara.

"You're going to like there. It's one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Lie said.

"Lie, I don't want you or Aang to get too excited. A lot can change in a hundred years," Katara looked at Aang then turned to Lie when she spoke.

"I know, but I-we need to see for ourselves," Lie replied, situating herself on Kano.

Sokka and Aang climbed on Appa.

"Next destination: the Southern Air Temple!" Lie shouted childishly when Kano and Appa took to the sky.

____________________________________________________________

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as soon as possible. I don't want to risk losing his-_their _trail," Zuko announced to his uncle.

"You mean the two Avatars?" Zuko's uncle asked.

"Shh! Don't mention that word on these docks. If word gets around that the Avatar is alive, let alone that this time there are two, there'll be fire benders searching for them. I don't want anyone getting in my way," Zuko explained.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" imposed a man wearing Fire Nation clothing.

"Captain Zhao."

"It's Commander now," Zhao retorted then bowed to to Zuko's uncle, "and General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

Iroh respectfully bowed towards Zhao, "Retired general."

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcomed anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asked.

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh said, pointing his hand in the ship's direction.

Zhao looked up at the boat, "That's quite a bit of damage."

Zuko spoke, "Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes widened, "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh whispered to Zuko,"What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes! Right into, uh, an Earth Kingdom ship," Zuko told Zhao.

"Really now? You must regale me with all the thrilling details," Zhao moved his face in front of Zuko's, "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we need to go," Zuko answered, walking away.

Iroh grabbed his nephew's shoulder, "Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect," He faced Zhao, "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Jin Seng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko growled, flashing fire, but followed his uncle and Zhao anyways.

____________________________________________________________

Sokka's stomach growled, "Stomach, be quiet. I'm trying to find us some food, alright?" He grabbed a bag, but found nothing but crumbs in it. "Hey! Who ate all my Blubbered Seal jerky?"

Aang looked at him, "Oh, that was food? I used it to start the camp fire last night. Sorry."

"You what?!" Sokka sighed. "No wonder the flames smelt so good."

"Aang look! The Patollla(A/N: If anyone has any idea how to spell that correctly, please tell me. Thanks.) Mountain Range! We're almost home!" Lie gleefully shouted at Aang, "We haven't cleaned our rooms in a hundred years, I'm not looking forward to that."

Aang laughed.

Katara started to tell Aang what she had told Lie earlier. Lie didn't want to listen though, she didn't want to think of what the Fire Nation could have done to her people.

Kano and Appa turned and then flew straight up the side of a mountain.

"There it is!" Lie and Aang told the others.

"It's beautiful," Katara said in awe.

"We're home!" Lie laughed as Kano did twists in the air.(A/N:Yes even though Lie is almost 15, she's also portrayed as a childish teenager at times like these.)

____________________________________________________________

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool," Zuko told Zhao, who had explained what his father's plans were.

"Two years have done very little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asked Zuko, smiling.

Iroh, startled, knocked down the weapons he was looking at. He smiled sheepishly and walked away from the weapons, saying, "My fault entirely."

Zuko replied to Zhao's question, "We haven't found him yet."

Zhao looked to Zuko, "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the airbenders."

Zuko looked away.

Zhao smiled, "Unless you've found some sort of evidence that the Avatar is alive."

Zuko quickly answered, "No. Nothing." And looked away again.

"Prince Zuko," Zhao stood up, "The Avatar is the only one who can stop your father from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you will tell me what you've found."

Zuko stared hard at Zhao, "I haven't found anything. It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on Uncle. We're leaving," Zuko declared and started to leave until two of Zhao's soldiers blocked him.

A third soldier spoke, "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Zuko had the Avatars in custody but let them escape."

Zhao looked to his soldier confusingly, "Avatars? You mean more than one? That's impossible."

"Sir, it seems that there are two Avatars this time. A teenage girl and a young boy," the soldier explained.

"I'll have to see for myself then," Zhao faced Zuko, whose back was toward him, "So tell me again how your ship was damaged?" Zhao asked, smirking.

____________________________________________________________

"So when do I get to eat?" Sokka asked, as he, Katara, and the Avatars we walking on the trail that led to the temple.

"You're lucky to be one of the first outsiders to visit an Airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?" Katara shook her head.

Sokka shrugged, "I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

Lie pointed to a field with post sticking out of the ground, "That's where Aang, me, and our friends used to play Air-ball."

"And over there is where the bison would sleep and," Aang sighed.

Katara asked, "What's wrong?"

"This place used to be filled with monks, and bison, lemurs. Now," Aang was cut off by Lie.

"And now there's just a bunch of weeds."

Aang stared at the ground, "I can't believe how much things have change."

Sokka looked at Katara, who looked at him. Sokka walked over to Aang and Lie, "So, uh, this Air-ball game, How do you play?"

Aang and Lie smiled.

On the Air-ball field, Sokka stood on a post in front of what is supposed to be the goal. Lie and Aang were opposite from him on their own posts.

Sokka had a determined look on his face, while Aang passed a spinning ball to Lie. Lie smirked. She threw the ball into the air, then kicked it with a blast of air, and it bounced of different posts. The ball went through the goal, and so did Sokka. Lie and Aang cheered.

Aang danced, "Sokka zero! Aang and Lie seven!"

Lie pushed Aang off in some snow, in which ended in a chase of the two.

Getting up, Sokka muttered to Katara, "Making them feel better is putting me in world of hurt." His eyes widened as he saw an old Fire Nation helmet. "Katara, check this out."

"Fire Nation," Katara stared at the helmet.

"We should tell them."

"Aang! Lie! Come here for a minute. There's something you need to see," Katara called them over.

Katara bit her lip when she looked at the faces of the airbenders and then to the helmet. She quickly made snow cover it up, but it also covered up Sokka.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Oh, just a new waterbending trick I learned."

Lie could tell that's not what she wanted to say, but didn't push it.

"Okay. Well enough training. We have a whole temple to see," Lie told Katara as she and Aang took off in another direction.

Sokka brushed the snow off his shoulders and head, "You know you can't protect them forever." Katara followed the other two.

"Katara, Firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't," Sokka crossed his arms and followed his sister.

Katara stared straight ahead, "I can for their sake. If they find out that the Fire Nation invaded their home, they'll be devastated."

"Hey guys!" Aang shouted out to the siblings, "I want you to meet somebody."

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest Airbender in the world," Lie told him, "He taught us everything we know," Lie said, she and Aang bowing in respect to the statue.

_~Flashback~_

"_But the true secret is in the gooey center," Monk Gyatso told 14 year old Lie and 12 year Aang, making the center rise with a twist in the cake._

_Lie was sitting on the ledge kicking her feet back and forth while Aang rested his head on the palm of his hand, bored._

"_Hmm," was the only reply he received._

"_My ancient cake making technique isn't the only things on your minds, is it?" Gyatso asked._

"_This whole Avatar thing, maybe the monks made a mistake," Aang confessed to him. Lie looked to Aang, a frown on her face, then to Gyatso._

"_The only mistake they made was telling you both before you turned sixteen, but we can't concern ourselves with what was and must act on what is," he said,using his hand to indicate the whole temple. Lie and Aang stared out beyond the ledge._

"_But Gyatso, how do we know if we are ready for this? And why is there two Avatars of this cycle?" Lie asked questioningly._

"_Your questions will be answered when you both are old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey._

_Aang perked up, "Who is it?"_

"_When you are both ready, he will reveal himself to you._

_Aang moaned._

_Lie leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Patience is a virtue, little brother."_

_Aang threw a raspberry(A/N: Meaning stuck out his tongue) at her. She grinned._

"_Now are you going to help me with these cakes or not?" Gyatso smiled._

"_Alright."_

_Aang, Lie, and Gyatso did a stance and then threw a ball of air at the cakes. Upon landing, they hit four monks. Lemurs came out from the trees and started to eat what was left of the cakes._

_The three laughed at the sight and bowed respectfully._

"_Your aim has improved greatly my young pupils," Gyatso said patting their heads._

_~End Flashback~_

Aang and Lie grew a sad look on his face.

"You must miss him," Katara observing their faces.

Aang responded, "Yea."

Aang began moving to the stairs. Lie followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Katara questioned.

"There's someone we're ready to meet," Aang and Lie said together.

Katara glanced at Sokka, who shrugged.

They too, began following up the stairs.

"But Aang, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years," Katara told Aang.

Aang and Lie stared at the huge doors, "It's not impossible. We survived in an iceberg for a hundred years."

"Good point."

"Who ever is in there might help us out with this Avatar ordeal," Lie said.

Sokka popped up between Lie and Aang, drooling, "And who ever is in there might have delicious, cured meats!" Next he ran passed them and ran into the doors and tried pushing them. He looked at the the two Airbenders, "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Lie walked up to the doors, Aang right behind her. "The key is Airbending," she said like it was obvious.

"1-2-3!" The Airbenders shouted and shot air into the holes at the same time.

The air pushed through the tubes, turning the Air symbols one by one. One the last one flipped, the door opened.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang shouted into the room. When they were able to see, they saw many statues.

____________________________________________________________

Zhao was pacing back and forth in front of Zuko, "So a 12 year old boy and a 14 year old girl bested you and your Firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought."

Zuko explained to Zhao, "I underestimated them once. It will not happen again."

"No it will not. Because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-" Zuko was cut off by flames.

"You failed! I will not leave capturing the Avatar-Avatars in a teenagers hands. They're mine now," Zhao angrily yelled at Prince Zuko.

Zuko glared and Zhao and tried to charge Zhao, but Zhao's guards held him back.

"Keep them here," Zhao commanded his guards.

Zuko wildly kicked a small table.

Iroh looked to the guards, "More tea, please?"

____________________________________________________________

The four looked around the room. Aang and Lie walked passed the statues examining them.

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka complained.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure," Lie said, "But it feels like I know them somehow."

"Same here," Aang agreed, "Look! That one's an Airbender!"

"And that one's a Waterbender!" Katara exclaimed, "They're lined up in a pattern. Air, Water, Earth, then Fire."

Lie closely stared at each statue then looked to Aang and Katara, "That's the Avatar cycle. Each time there's a new Avatar, it goes to the next one."

"Of course! They're Avatars!" Katara stated, "These people are your past lives!"

Aang was surprised, "Wow! There's so many!"

Sokka crossed his arms, "Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true," Katara said, "When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Aang pulled Lie up to a statue, they both seem to freeze and stare at it. Katara came over and shook them, "Who is that?"

"Avatar Roku," The Avatars said in unison.

"That's the Avatar before Lie and me," Aang told her.

"You were a Firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met," Sokka said.

"There's no writing for him. How do you know his name?" Katara asked curiously.

"Not so sure about that, I just know it somehow," Aang said smiling.

Lie nodded her head in agreement.

Sokka rolled his eyes at Aang and Lie, "You two just couldn't get any weirder."

All of a sudden they heard a noise. They saw a shadow and quickly hid behind the statues.

Sokka whispered, "Firebender. Nobody make a sound."

"You're making a sound!" Katara loudly whispered.

"Shhh!" Aang and Sokka told her.

Lie slapped her forehead.

Sokka held his sword-thing in his hand, "That Firebender won't know what hit him." He stood up from behind the statue, but stopped his attack when all he saw was a big-eared lemur. Lie put a hand over her mouth and giggled. She waved to the little lemur and it seemingly waved back.

"Lemur!" Aang shouted.

"Dinner!" Sokka drooled.

"Don't listen to him little buddy. You're going to my new pet!" Aang said to the lemur.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka and Aang ran after the lemur.

Aang ran ahead of Sokka, which angered him, so he used his sword-thing(A/N: Anyone have a clue what it is?) to try to trip him. Aang dodged it and ran on the wall, laughing. Sokka, instead, was the one that tripped and fell.

Nevertheless, he still pursued the lemur.

"Hey! No fair!" Sokka shouted as the bald Airbender jumped and used air to chase after the lemur.

____________________________________________________________

Zhao walked back into his tent, "My search party is ready. Once I set sail, my guards will escort you to your ship and your free to leave."

Zuko glared, "Why? Are you worried that I'm going to try and stop you?"

The comment made Zhao laugh, "You stop me? Impossible."

Zuko stood, "Don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you!"

Iroh also stood, "Prince Zuko, that's enough."

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of was ships under my command, while you, you're just a banished prince," Zhao stared down at Zuko, "No home, no allies. Your own father turned against you."

Zuko glared harder at Zhao, "You're wrong! Once I deliver both Avatars to my father, he will welcome he home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure, and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true!"

"You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko got in Zhao's face, "Maybe you would like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai, at sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame that your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you," Zhao turned to walk away, "But I guess your uncle will do."

Iroh looked at Zuko, "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten last time when you dueled a master?"

Zuko glared after Zhao, "I will never forget."

____________________________________________________________

Aang and Sokka were still chasing the lemur. Aang followed it into space. He walked through curtains, "Come on out little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." He opened another set of curtains, but what he saw inside made him gasp, "Firebenders? They were here?"

There was bones, armor, and debris everywhere. What he saw in the center of the room, though, made him fall to his knees. It was Monk Gyatso's skeleton.

"Gyatso..." He mumbled.

Sokka walked through the curtain, "Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" He saw Aang clutching his head. "I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur," He then noticed Gyatso's remains, "Oh man. Come on Aang, everything will be alright." He put a hand on Aang's shoulder, but as he did, Aang's arrow started to glow.

-A few minutes before-

"Katara you stay here. I'm going to go check on the two knuckle-heads," Lie told Katara, who was still examining the statues.

"Hmm, okay."

"Aang! Sokka! Where are you?" Lie shouted when she was outside. She saw glowing come from inside a little, halfway destroyed building. She walked in and pulled back a little curtain. She saw Sokka starting to back up from where Aang was. She looked at Aang. The arrows on him were glowing and when he turned and faced her, so was his eyes. Not that she knew, but all around the world, monks and sages were realizing that the Avatar was alive, even if they didn't know that this time there were two of them. She then focused on what he had been facing. She looked close at the necklace on the body. It was then she realized that the remains used to be her teacher, Monk Gyatso. She felt tears starting to stream off her face, but quickly put her attention back on Aang when a powerful wind started to spin and blow everything away from her and Aang. As an Airbender, she was able to block most of the wind from hitting her, but Sokka wasn't able to, so he was flown back.

"What happened?" Katara asked Sokka when she reached him.

"He found out that Firebenders kill Gyatso," He told her.

"Oh no! It's his Avatar Spirit! He must've triggered it. Wait, where's Lie?"

Sokka pointed to where Lie was standing. She stood not to far from where Aang was, her hands in fists.

"I'll try to help get Aang to calm down, stay here!" Katara told Sokka.

Lie was clutching her fists when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Katara who snapped her out of her phase.

"Lie! Help me calm him down. You know him better than me and Sokka," Katara shouted over the roaring of the wind.

Lie, tears still falling from her face, nodded.

"Aang! Calm down! I know your upset. I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mother," Katara spoke.

"Monk Gyatso may be gone, Aang, but you still have me, Katara, and Sokka. I've always been with you, but we also have Katara and Sokka. They're part of our family now. We're not alone!" Lie shouted, followed by a sob.

Aang slowly started to come down. Lie being the closest ran to him and caught him as he fell. She hugged him to her chest(A/N:In a sisterly way. If you're a pervert and thought something else, shame on you. :]). Aang drowsily opened his eyes. He looked from Lie to Katara and Sokka.

"We won't let anything happen to you, promise," Sokka said smiling.

Aang nodded.

"Katara you were right. If the Firebenders found this temple, then that means they found the others too. Lie and me really are the last Airbenders," Aang said sorrowfully.

A few more tears strolled off Lie's cheek as she and Katara hugged him.

____________________________________________________________

Iroh looked at Zuko, "Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons."

Zuko stood, "I refuse to let him win."

Zhao stood up too, "This will be over quickly."

A soldier hit a big gong to start the Agni Kai.

Zuko and Zhao took their stances, Zuko taking the first shot.

He threw fire at Zhao's left side, then at his right. Zhao blocked both of them. Zuko kept aiming shots at Zhao, each shot dodged.

When Zuko shot a bigger fireball, Zhao crossed his arms in front of him, disintegrating the flame. Zhao smirked, while Zuko breathed heavily. No matter what though, Zuko kept shooting fire. When he shot fire from his foot, Zhao blocked it then quickly threw fire across the ground towards Zuko.

"Basics Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh shouted from behind him.

Zhao threw powerful fire balls at Zuko, knocking him a little at each time, until he pushed Zuko to the ground. Once Zuko hit the ground, hard, Zhao ran up to him, about to hit him in the face with a big blast of fire, but Zuko had other things in mind. He remembered his basics, and kicked Zhao's legs from under him and landed firmly on his feet. Zuko smirked as well as his uncle. Zuko used his feet hand blasted more fire Zhao, moving him back this time.

When Zuko had Zhao on the ground, he had his fist above Zhao's face, ready to shoot him in the face with fire, but instead he missed and it hit right beside Zhao's head.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward," Zhao said to Zuko.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hesitate and hold back," Zuko threatened and walked towards his uncle.

When Zhao stood up he aimed more fire at Zuko, but Iroh stopped it, grabbed Zhao's foot, and threw him back.

Zuko charged for Zhao, but Iroh wouldn't let him, "Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory," He turned and faced Zhao, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious." Iroh and Zuko turned and walked towards their ship.

Zuko looked to his uncle, "Did you really mean that?"

His uncle replied, "Of course, I told you Jin Seng tea is my favorite." Zuko smiled.

____________________________________________________________

Inside the sanctuary, Aang and Lie were staring at Avatar Roku's statue when Katara came up to them.

"Everything's packed. Ready to go?"

"How is Roku supposed to help us, if we can't talk to him?" Aang asked.

"We'll find a way, Aang," Lie assured him.

They all turned around when they heard something. It was the little lemur. He ran to Sokka first, dropping fruit in front of him.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka," Aang said.

"Can't talk, must eat," Sokka said with his mouth full.

The lemur ran and jumped on Aang's shoulder and then to Lie's, and perched on top of her head.

"Hey little lemur," she said scratching him behind his ears.

"You, me, Appa, Kano, and Lie are all that's left of this place. We all have to stick together. Guys, say hello to the newest member of our family," Aang said, handing the lemur to Lie. She giggled as he licked her face.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked. The lemur jumped to Sokka and stole his apple and then jumped back onto Lie's head.

"Momo," Aang said. Katara and Lie laughed again.

Later, when they were leaving, Lie looked back from Kano and faced Aang. He was looking back towards the temple. She turned that way too. They both stared at it as clouds covered up their vision, completely blocking their view.

Lie sighed, facing forward and laying her back against Kano's, and closed her eyes.

____________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: Hi. Not as long as the last chapter. Oh I was wanting to ask something. There's a crescent shaped moon necklace that allows her to be in contact with her dragon, Kano. I was wanting to also make it to where if she wears the necklace, Kano can talk to her. What do you think?**

**Reviews are appreciated. ^_^**


	3. Kyoshi Island

**This is a Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic. Nothing belongs to me except my characters and a few of my own story ideas in there, so DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTERS. I will find you and hunt you down if you do. **

**This is also a Zuko story.**

**I try to follow most of the story line, but seeing as it's a fanfiction, I like to add my own events too.**

_________________________________________________________

_There was a prophecy. When there was two avatars, at the same time, to protect the world. To fight as one they will._

_Rules will be broken as these two siblings of air are brought back to the world._

_Their family with grow with new people, but so will the danger._

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Kyoshi Island

Zuko was sitting in a room meditating when his Uncle came in,"The only reason you should interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatars."

Iroh slowly walked in with an object in his hand, "Well there's news Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get to upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is the sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say I'm sure I can take it," Zuko said, staring into the flames of the candles in front of him.

"Okay then, we have no idea where they are."

The candles' flames rose when Zuko's temper did, "What?!"

Iroh grabbed a fan from inside his robe and fanned himself, "You really should open a window in here."

Zuko snatched the other object from his uncle's hand,"Give me the map!"

"There have been multiple sightings, but they are impossible to track down."

"How am I going to find them, Uncle? Clearly they are masters of evasive maneuvering."

____________________________________________________________

"You have no idea where we're going, do you Aang?" Sokka asked, holding a map.

"Well I know it's near water."

Lie shook her head.

Sokka rolled up the map, "I guess we're getting close then."

"Katara, look at this new airbending trick!" Aang said, spinning marbles above his palm.

"Uh huh, that's great Aang," Katara replied, sewing a hole in Sokka's pants.

"But you didn't even look," Aang whined.

Katara looked at him, "That's great!"

"I wasn't doing anything that time," He sighed.

Sokka leaned against the side of Appa's saddle, "Stop bugging her Airhead, you need to give girl's space when they do their sewing."

Lie looked over to him, interested in what this was going to lead to.

"What does being a girl have to do with me sewing?" Katara looked at him agitated.

"Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better and hunting and fighting. It's just the natural order of things."

Lie told Kano to get closer to Appa so she could speak. She put her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

Sokka's face dropped, "Well it's true."

Lie huffed, "I bet I could beat you in a spar. No bending, just hand-to-hand combat."

"Okay, it's a bet. Whoever loses...has to give Appa a bath, and not just a rinse, he has to be cleaned like he was at the spa," Sokka said.

Aang whispered in Sokka's ear, "Good thing you didn't bet your life on it, Sokka. She's one of the best at hand-to-hand combat."

"Ha, she couldn't beat me. She's a _girl_."

Katara rolled her eyes, "All done with your pants, Sokka. And look at what a good job I did." Katara left a good portion of the hole in his pants not patched up.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these. Katara please!"

Aang hopped back on Appa's head bringing him towards the ground where Kano and Lie landed, "Relax Sokka. Where we're going you won't need pants."

"We just made a pit-stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked.

"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring," Katara agreed with her brother.

"We won't be here for long. Let Appa and Kano rest. Besides, Sokka and I have a little bet to fulfill. Unless he's chicken," Lie taunted.

"I'm not chicken. I'll fight you right now," Sokka said coolly.

Katara watched them, then turned her attention to Aang when he went off into the water, "Aang, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to ride the Elephant Koi!" He shouted back to her when a giant fish came up under him. He grabbed onto the fin on its back and let it take off.

While he riding the Koi, Lie had Sokka on the ground, "Give up?"

Sokka stood, "Lucky shot, I had my guard down, but it won't happen again."

"Too bad. You get to give Appa his spa treatment," Lie smirked.

"Aw, no fair."

Lie wasn't paying attention. There was a gigantic shadow underwater behind Aang, "Aang, get out of there!"

Aang looked behind him, but the shadow pulled the Elephant Koi down. Aang came to the top of the water breathing heavily, and a big fin popped out of the water behind him. He quickly ran on the water, the fin chasing him. When he reached land, he couldn't stop himself and ran into Sokka, pushing him into a tree. The fin slowly descended under the water.

Katara and Lie ran over to them both. As Aang put his clothes back on, Katara asked, "What was that thing?"

"I don't know."

Sokka shook the snow off his coat, "Well lets not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road."

Suddenly, people jumped put of the trees and tied up Aang, Katara, and Sokka. They even put Momo in a bag.

Surprised, Lie defended herself, but didn't last, as they tied her up too, blindfolding all of them.

After they were tied to a post, a man spoke, "You four have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back out there in the water with the Unagi."

Sokka shouted to them, "Show yourselves, cowards!"

The people took off the blindfolds.

"Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka demanded.

All of the people in front of them were girls and were wearing bright make-up and green warrior robes.

The one in the front answered, "There were no men! We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second. There's no way a bunch of girls took us down."

Lie banged her head against the post.

The girl in the front, apparently the leader of the warriors, grabbed Sokka's coat collar, "A bunch of girls huh? The Unagi is going to eat well tonight."

"No! Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it! My brother is just an idiot sometimes," Katara told the leader.

"It's my fault really. I just wanted to ride the Elephant Koi," Aang said looking down.

The man that first talked to them said, "How do we know you're not spies from the Fire Nation? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way."

"This island is named for Kyoshi?" Aang asked.

Then he and Lie said together, "I know Kyoshi!"

The man laughed, "How could you both possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"Well, sir, you may not believe it, but me and Aang here are the Avatars," Lie said looking at the man.

The warrior leader shouted, "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago. And in no way has there ever been two Avatars at the same time."

The man pointed to Lie and Aang, "Throw the imposers to the Unagi!"

Katara looked over to the Airbenders, "Right now would be a good time to do some Airbending guys!"

Lie and Aang nodded. They jumped from their bindings into the air and slowly came down, the air making their clothes fly up a little.

Mummers came from everyone in the village like, "wow", "no way!", and the like.

"It's true! You are Airbenders. But how will we know that you are both the Avatar and Lady Avatar?" The man asked.

Lie shook her head, "I really don't know. We haven't quite figured that out yet."

"As long as you both say you are the Avatars, then we will believe you."

Lie bowed respectfully, "Thank you."

Aang then interrupted, "Now. Check this out." He did the marble trick again, the townspeople 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. There was this one person who freaked out at the sight, and started to foam at the mouth. Lie rolled her eyes and blasted air at Aang, making him trip forward. The people gasped.

Aang sat up then looked to them, "Excuse me for a minute." He ran after Lie, "You're so gonna get it now!" Everyone then laughed.

____________________________________________________________

A man placed dinner in front of Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko stood after hearing what the man told him, "The Avatars are on Kyoshi Island?! Uncle, ready the rhinos. They're not getting away from me this time."

Iroh pointed to the steaming fish, "Are you going to finish that?"

Zuko walked back and grabbed the tray, "I was going to save it for later!"

Iroh pouted.

____________________________________________________________

"Alright! Dessert for breakfast!" Aang shouted, stuffing his face with food. "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar."

"Aang! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Lie giggled, eating a tiny piece of cake.

Katara was inspecting the food.

"Katara, you gotta try these!" Aang said handing Katara a piece of food.

"Okay, maybe just a bite," Katara said, cautiously eating the soft food.

Lie looked at Sokka, who was pouting, "What's your problem, Sokka? Eat!"

"Not hungry," he replied.

She threw something and it hit him in the face. He glared at her. She shrugged.

Katara spoke, "He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday."

Sokka crawled to the table, "They snuck up on me!"

"Right, and then they kicked you butt."

"Sneak attacks don't count!" He yelled.

"Hey, I beat you yesterday, and I didn't sneak up on you," Lie said, trying to get a cake back from Momo that he stole out of her hand.

Sokka started to walk off grumbling, "I'll teach them a thing or two! I'm not scared of any girls! Who do they think they are anyway?" He grabbed some food and stuffed a piece in his mouth, "Mm, this is tasty."

Aang looked at Katara, "What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment."

"Aang, don't get too comfortable." Katara said.

"Yea, its risky for us to stay in one place for too long," Lie finished for her.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy we're making this town, Lie? They're even cleaning up that statue in our honor," He said looking out the window.

"Aang, just don't let being one of the Avatars get to your head," Lie then thought, '_I hope it doesn't get to mine either._'

Aang walked over to the window, when he did, a bunch of young girls screamed in excitement.

Katara and Lie rolled their eyes.

Lie walked over to where Kano was, "Hey. How are you doing?"

Kano nuzzled her face, '_Good, what about you little one?_'

Lie made a face, "I'm not little. I'm doing pretty good. Aang has fangirls." She giggled.

Kano made a noise that resembled chuckling, '_Eh, no boys yet? If I see any after you, it's bye Kyoshi for you._'

Lie shook her head and smiled, "Nope. Well if you need anything, talk to me, okay? I need to help Katara with supplies"

Kano nodded. Lie kissed his nose and walked into the market area where Katara was.

Katara and Lie were in the market putting vegetables in a basket when Aang walked up to them.

"Oh good. Can you help me carry this basket, it's kinda heavy," Katara asked Aang.

"Actually I can't right now. I promised the girls I would take them a ride on Appa. I was wondering if you both wanted to come? It'll be fun." Aang asked.

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound like fun," Lie said picking up some bags off the ground, "Katara, I'll see ya back at the room."

"Okay," Katara replied.

"Well carry your basket doesn't sound like fun either," Aang retorted.

Katara put more items in the basket, "It's not mine, it's for the trip so we'll have something to eat. I told you, we need to leave Kyoshi soon."

Meanwhile Sokka was learning to fight like the Kyoshi warriors, but to do so he had to follow the traditions. He was dressed in the robes and had make-up on his face.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little girly," Sokka complained.

Suki, the Kyoshi warrior that threatened them all earlier, told him, "It's a Kyoshi warrior uniform. You should be proud. The silk thread represents the brave blood that runs through our veins and the gold signia represents the honor of the warriors heart."

Aang walked pass the door, "Hey Sokka, nice dress." And he quickly ran away.

Lie and Katara were practicing waterbending when Aang walked into the room,his hands behind his back, "Katara, you remember how the Unagi almost got me yesterday? Well I'm going to go ride it now. It's going to be real dangerous."

"Good for you."

"You're not gonna stop me?"

"Nope. Have fun."

Aang crossed his arms, "I will."

Lie looked at Aang then at Katara.

"Great," Katara glared at the water.

"I know its great," Aang shot.

"I'm glad you know."

"Well I'm glad you're glad."

"Good."

"Fine!"

Katara dropped the water she was bending.

Lie blinked from Katara to the doorway from where Aang just left, "What just happened?"

Katara looked over at her, "Aang just being...ugh!"

"It's okay, Katara. He used to be that way too, back at the temple. He doesn't mean anything he said. Besides I think he has a little crush on you," Lie winked.

Katara blushed.

"Come on, let's go find Aang," Lie said. "See if he's gotten himself eaten yet."

Katara giggled.

The two benders walked up to the edge of the water as Aang's 'fangirls' walked away.

"Katara, you came!" Aang shouted. Lie cleared her throat and waved at Aang, who waved back.

"We wanted to make sure you were safe," Katara said, her cheeks turned a little pink.

"And to see whether or not you were Unagi's dinner tonight," Lie laughed.

"What changed you mind Katara? Back there you acted like you didn't care," Aang said a little sad.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized.

"Me too. I did let all that attention get to my head. I was being a real jerk," Aang apologized back.

"Then get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk," Lie shouted at him.

"Coming," Aang grinned a cheesy smile.

As he swam back to Lie and Katara, the Unagi's fin came out of the water trailing Aang. He yelled as the Unagi came out of the water, Aang sitting on it's back.

It shot water at Aang, but Aang hid behind one of its spikes.

Aang grabbed its whisker and held on as it slung him around, snapping at him.

"Hang on, Aang! I'm coming!" Katara yelled, wading into the water.

"Katara, be careful!" Lie told her.

"Don't worry!"

The Unagi threw Aang off and Aang landed in the water unconscious.

"Aang!" Lie screamed.

Katara reached Aang and started to pull him to shore, when the Unagi was right in front of her. When it went to bite, Katara used waterbending and pushed her and Aang back to shore.

Lie hid until the Unagi went underwater, and then she ran to Katara, "When need to get him back or hide him. Zuko is pulling into land!"

Katara handed Aang to Lie and took off towards the town, but quickly hid behind a giant rock when Zuko and other firebenders rode past them on rhinos.

When they were out of sight, Katara used her bending and got the water out of Aang's lungs.

"Word of Advice: Don't ever ride the Unagi. Not fun," Aang mumbled.

"Aang we need to get to the town, Firebenders are here," Lie said handing Aang his clothing.

"Come out Avatars. You can't hide from me forever!" Zuko yelled, sitting on his rhino in the middle of the street. "Find them," He told the firebenders.

They rode farther into the street and were ambushed by the Kyoshi warriors.

Suki went to attack Zuko. He shot fire at her and missed. When she was close enough, he turned his rhino around, who hit her with its tail.

Zuko tried to shoot fire at her again, but Sokka blocked it and another Kyoshi warrior knocked Zuko off his rhino. Sokka, Suki, and the other warrior surrounded him, fans up in defense.

Zuko kicked them, shoot fire through his feet. They all fell down.

Zuko walked in to the street, "Nice try Avatar, Lady Avatar, but these little girls won't save you."

"Hey! Over here," Lie shouted. Aang stood right beside her.

"Finally," Zuko whispered. He ran at them, shooting fire. Aang blocked the attack, while Lie threw a gust of air at Zuko with the Kyoshi fans, making him fall back.

"Aang, go check on Katara! I've got this!" Aang hesitantly nodded and used his glider to go find Katara. When he was in the air he looked at the damage the fire nation did. He looked away for a moment.

When Zuko stood, he attack Lie close up shooting fire at her face. She blocked it with the fans.

"Is that all you got, little boy?" She teased him.

Zuko growled and went after her. Figuring fire wouldn't work at a far-range, he and Lie went into hand-to-hand combat. He tried to hit her in the shoulder, but she ducked and tripped him.

When he fell, she quickly grabbed his hands, forcing them together behind his back, "Didn't your mother teach you not hit girls?"

Zuko turned the tables, and pinned Lie on the ground. He put his face in hers. Lie's face went red. When Zuko stood up, he grabbed her hands and held them together, "Now all I have to do is get the bald monk."

Lie struggled against his grip, but froze when she saw the firebenders attacking Kano.

When she stopped struggling, Zuko smirked and looked at her. His smirk turned into a frown. Lie's forehead, arms, and legs had white glowing markings on them. She started to float into the air. Zuko released his grip when Lie tugged away flying full speed towards the firebenders. Zuko chased her.

The firebenders saw her and immediately stopped firing at Kano, but she didn't stop attacking them.

Zuko shouted at them, "You cowards! Get her!"

The firebenders, not wanting Zuko to hurt them, turned their attacks on her. They're attacks were blocked each time. They were all flown back by attacks. Zuko went to take matters into his own hands mumbling something about 'scaredy cat firebenders', but stopped when the blue dragon nudged looked her straight in the eyes.

She started to slowly come down, and by an impulse Zuko ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

He stared at her face, her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes. At first she didn't do anything, and when you would think all was calm she started to kick and shriek, "Let me go you pervert!"

Zuko looked at her like she was crazy, but dropped her when he realized he was still holding her.

'_Lie, he caught you from falling. Even though he's an enemy, remember what the monks said. Thank him,'_ Kano told her.

Lie stood up and Zuko got into a fighting stance.

Lie rolled her eyes, and bowed her head, "Thank you."

Zuko still in a fighting stance, raised his eyebrow, "For what?"

"For catching me. Kano reminded me what the monks taught me."

Zuko shook his head from a thought and shot fire at her. Lie squeaked and jumped onto to Kano's back.

Kano used his tail and knocked Zuko down then took off into the air after seeing Appa and the others already in the sky.

Lie stuck her tongue out at Zuko. Zuko shook his head and tried to hit her again with fire. Lie 'eeped' and told Kano to fly faster.

When they were close enough, Lie hopped onto Appa from Kano, breathing hard.

"You okay Lie?" Katara asked offering her a tiny piece of fruit.

Lie nodded, "Nothing big. Except I went to that Avatar State thing when firebenders attacked Kano."

Katara looked to see if Kano was injured, he wasn't, and looked to Aang, who was looking sad again, "You did the right thing, Aang. If we stay any longer, Zuko would have burned the whole place if we stayed. They're gonna be okay Aang."

Aang looked to the village, then jumped into the air from Appa's head into the water.

Katara shouted, "What are you doing?"

Lie's face looked worried, "Aang, don't kill yourself!"

When Aang came above the water, he had both the Unagi's whiskers in his hands using them as reins. He made the Unagi face the village, and pulled back, making the Unagi extinguish the fires with water shooting through its mouth.

It had also soaked Zuko and his men who were all on one rhino going back to the ship. Aang then had the Unagi throw him into the air, Kano catching him and setting him back on Appa.

In the village the village leader thanked the Lady Avatar and Avatar.

Zuko on the other hand was shouting at his men to hurry and follow the flying bison and blue dragon.

When Aang sat in the saddle he raised his hands to keep the others from saying anything, "I know, I know that was stupid and dangerous."

Lie flicked his forehead, "Yes it was."

Katara hugged Aang and he smiled.

"So Sokka, why are you blushing?" Lie asked poking his cheek.

Sokka turned his head, "N-nothing."

"Uh huh, sure," Katara smiled.

"As your newly ,uh, found older sister, I command you to tell me," Lie said, while Aang laughed.

"Who made you my sister?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I did myself. You and Katara are part of my family now," Lie smiled.

"Ugh, oh alright," Sokka looked at Katara and Aang to make sure they weren't listening. He whispered that Suki kissed his cheek, and Lie's face turned into a mischievous smile.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Lie pinched Sokka's cheek.

Aang and Katara stared at her, "What happened?"

Lie wagged her finger at them, "Not saying. It's top secret information. And unfortunate for Sokka here, I can black mail him with it. Oh and you still have to give Appa his spa treatment, Sokka."

Sokka groaned and tried to push her off Appa's saddle, but Katara held him back.

"Geez, sisters," Sokka complained.

The other three laughed.

____________________________________________________________

Zuko sat in his room thinking. _' What made me run and catch her? And _why_ hadn't I let go of her? She looked so cute-no not again! She and the other one are the ones I must take to my father to restore honor and place on the throne. Petty emotions will not get in my way.'_

A voice in the back of Zuko's head spoke, '_but what about when you pinned her on the ground and put your face up to hers? Just a little closer and-'_

"Shut up!" Zuko moaned hitting his head against the wall.

____________________________________________________________

Lie thought about when Zuko pinned her down, and when he held her. '_His arms were so comfortable. I wish I could've-No! He's Fire Nation and I'm the Lady Avatar. His people destroyed mine. Still...'_

Lie fell asleep, her expressions changing from a frown to a small smile.

Kano looked at her, shaking his head then returned to flying the course in front of him.

____________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: Yay! Zuko and Lie meet again. Maybe something will happen between them again soon. I have so many ideas as to what might happen in future chapters I keep wanting to right more. Alas, I don't have that much time in one day.**

**Well reviews would be nice. And hopefully I'll have chapter four out Saturday.**

**To my friend Sabi: See I told you there would be some Zuko action! Friends 4 eva!**

**Thanks tophpwns for the first review! **


	4. Mad Genius

**This is a Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic. Nothing belongs to me except my characters and a few of my own story ideas in there, so DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTERS. I will find you and hunt you down if you do.**

**This is also a Zuko story.**

**I try to follow most of the story line, but seeing as it's a fanfiction, I like to add my own events too.**

_________________________________________________________

_There was a prophecy. When there was two avatars, at the same time, to protect the world. To fight as one they will._

_Rules will be broken as these two siblings of air are brought back to the world._

_Their family with grow with new people, but so will the danger._

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Mad Genius

Aang and Lie walked up on top of a tiny hill. Aang announced, "The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!"

Lie started to pet Kano, "We used to always come here to visit our friend Bumi."

Katara's jaw dropped, "Wow! We don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

Sokka stared at the outside of the city, "They have buildings here that don't melt."

"Come on slowpokes! Wait till you get inside!", Lie started to skip down the hill to the city, Aang followed.

Katara reached her hand out, "Wait! It could be dangerous if people find out you both are the Avatars."

"You need disguises," Sokka said.

Lie tapped her finger on her chin in a thinking matter, "I got it!"

She told them what she thought and they all agreed. She smiled.

Lie's disguise plan was to leave her hair in its regular hairstyle of low pigtails for a childish look that way she, Katara, and Sokka could be Aang's grandchildren, while Aang wore a mustache and hair made out of Appa's fur.

As they walked up to the gate, a guard at the gate threw a man's cart of cabbages over the side of the bridge. The man yelled dramatically, "My cabbages!"

Lie giggled. The four walked up to the gate, when a guard stopped them. He held a giant rock over Aang's head and said, "State your business!"

Aang, still hunched over, ran and put his finger in the guard's face, "My business is my business, young man! I outta have the mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

"Settle down old-timer. Just tell me who you are."

Aang backed up a little, "My name's Bonzu Pippinpatalopsocus the third! And these are my grandchildren."

Lie and Katara walked up and stopped on either side of Aang. Lie spoke, "Hi. I'm Jii Pippinpatalopsocus and this is my younger sister, June Pippinpatalopsocus."

The guard stroked his miniature beard and looked back and forth from the two girls, "You ladies seem responsible. Make sure your grandfather here stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu."

Katara waved, "We will!"

Sokka followed behind the other three when guard grabbed his shoulder, "Wait a minute."

All of them froze.

"You're a strong young boy, show some respect to the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

"Good idea!" Aang said, throwing his bag at Sokka.

"Open the gate!" Shouted the guard.

Katara and Sokka stared wide-eyed as the gate opened.

Lie skipped in, happy that she was there, making Sokka raise an eyebrow.

"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and mile of tunnels and chutes," Aang said, while Katara and Sokka observed the carts moving.

"Earthbending lifts the carts up, while gravity brings them down," Lie said catching herself from falling of the edge.

"Great. So they get their mail on time," Sokka said.

"They do get their mail on time, but our friend Bumi found a better use for them," Lie looked at Aang, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

-Flashback-

_Aang and Lie walked behind a young Bumi, who was overlooking the city._

_He turned around and faced them, "Look around! What do you see?"_

_Aang lifted his shoulders, "Um, the mail system?"_

"_They see what they don't want you see," Bumi said wagging his finger. "You gotta open your brain to the possibilities."_

_Aang still not getting it, "A package sending system?"_

_Bumi spread his arms out, "The world's greatest super slide!"_

_Lie looked at Bumi and laughed, "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" _

_Bumi did his little giggle-snort. _

_Lie, Aang, and Bumi all climbed into one of the carts and went all around the chutes sliding and laughing._

-End Flashback-

Next thing Katara and Sokka knew, they found themselves in a cart about to slide.

Katara spoke a little frightened, "This seemed like a good idea at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!" She yelled out as the cart tilted forward and the cart went down the chute.

Another chute connected with theirs, but in that other chute was cart holdingspears. It ended up being right behind the four, and sliding a bit faster than their own cart. Sokka and Katara ducked and Lie leaned, dodging the weapons.

"I'm on it!" Aang shouted, tipping the cart to the side, knocking it off the chute. They landed on a roof and it kept sliding. When it hit ground it flew past Earthbending soldiers, surprising the soldiers.

The cart then bounced from the ground and onto another roof, which then put them on another chute.

"Do something! Use your Airbending!" Katara shouted at Aang and Lie.

Lie shrugged. She and Aang used their Airbending and made the cart go faster. Lie laughed at Sokka's face, who looked like he was about to throw-up.

The chute made an immediate drop, making them go a lot faster than what they were going. An Earthbender had another cart in front of him, which was in the path of the friends. They yelled, but let out a sigh when the cart moved. They yelled again when another cart took the others place.

They crashed into it, but Lie and Aang used their Airbending and turned the cart right side up and they all landed back in the cart, which landed on another roof.

They went through various buildings, before running into the man from bridge's cabbage cart. They all ended up on top of each other in a dog-pile. When they sat up, Earthbending guards surrounded them.

Aang looked up at them, and smiled, "Two cabbages please?" Lie smacked the back Aang's head, who in return, glared at her.

The five of them, if you included Momo, were brought in front of Omashu's king. When the king looked at Aang and Lie, he 'hmmed'

The guards put them all on their knees, while another informed the king what they did, "Your Majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" demanded the cabbage-man.

A guard silenced him, "Quiet. Only the king is permitted to pass judgment. What is your judgment sire?"

The king looked at each one of them. Sokka was whimpering. Katara was smiling at him, her eyes pleading.

While Aang and Lie were silently bickering with each other.

"Throw them," They looked at the king, "a feast!"

The cabbage-man and guard gasped.

Lie looked at the king, wondering what was wrong with him.

They were seated at a large table with food.

Momo was eating away, while the others stared at their food.

The elderly king chuckled, "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts. So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

He offered Lie a piece,"Sorry, but I don't eat meat."

He looked at Aang, "Me either."

He shoved the chicken leg in Sokka's mouth, "How about you? I bet you like meat."

Sokka chewed on the meat while the king sat down.

Katara whispered to Lie and Aang, "Is it just me. Or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Lie and Aang laughed silently.

"So tell me young lady with the pigtails and bald one, where are you from?" The king asked.

Lie looked Aang, who replied, "Uh, we're from Kangaroo Island!"

The king's eyebrow rose, "Kangaroo Island, aye? I heard that place is really hopping!"

Lie blinked. Sokka burst out laughing. Katara rolled her eyes at him.

Sokka looked at them, "What? It was funny."

The king yawned, "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay." He said pulled to chicken legs out of his sleeve and throwing them at Lie and Aang.

They both caught them, spinning them in a ball of air. Everyone in the room gasped, besides Katara, Sokka, and the King.

"There are Airbenders in out presence. And not just any Airbenders, the Lady Avatar and Avatar themselves," The king announced. Lie and Aang quickly dropped the legs(A/N: ??, lol).

"What do you have to say for yourselves, Mr. Pippinpatalopsocus and Ms. Jii Pippinpatalopsocus?"

"Uh..." Lie stuttered. Aang stood up, "Okay. You caught us. We're the Avatars."

A guard interrupted, "Sire, uh, how can there be two Avatars?"

The king looked at the guard, "There's a prophecy. I'll inform you all about it later."

Lie stood up too, "We're just keeping the world safe."

Aang looked under the table, "No Firebenders here. So good luck everybody. Love each other, respect all life, and don't run with your spears." He said as they tried to walk out of the room. The guards blocked them.

"You can't keep us here," Katara said. "Let us leave."

"Lettuce leaf?" The King asked, eating a lettuce leaf.

Sokka whispered to Aang, "We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts!"

"Tomorrow, the Lady Avatar and Avatar will face three deadly challenges. For now, my guards will show you to your chamber."

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" A guard asked.

The king looked to the guard, "The newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait. Which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course we've been calling it the new chamber but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" The king ordered.

A guard shoved them into the chamber.

Katara looked around, "This is a prison cell? But it's so nice."

Lie sat on one of the beds, "He did say it was newly refurbished."

"Nice or not, we're prisoners," Sokka stated.

Aang clutched his staff, "I wonder what these challenges are going to be?"

"We're not sticking around to find out. There's gotta be someway out of here," Katara put her hands on her hips.

"The air vents!" Aang said pointing to the vents.

Katara and Sokka looked at Aang weird, "If you think we're going to fit through there, you're crazier than that king."

"We can't, but Momo can!" Lie said, looking at Momo, whose stomach was full.

"Momo! Go get Appa and Kano,"Aang shoved Momo, trying to get Momo through the hole, but Momo wouldn't fit.

"How is Appa and Kano supposed to help us anyway?" Sokka said, laying on a bed.

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison, and Kano is dragon," Aang said stating the obvious.

Lie tapped Aang's head, "You're forgetting that I can talk to Kano, Aang."

"Then do it!" Sokka shouted. Lie pushed him off his bed. Sokka grumbled.

'_Kano? Can you hear me?_' Lie asked, trying to communicate to him. '_Kano?_'

Lie shook her head, "He's too far out of range or he's busy with something else."

"Aw man!" Sokka whined, pushing Lie off his bed as payback.

Lie grabbed the pillow and smacked him with it. Sokka grabbed another pillow and swung it at her, but she ducked and he hit Katara.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled.

Thus began the pillow fight, which ended very shortly with everyone sprawled out on the floor sleeping.

Aang and Lie were woken up by a guard coming into the room.

"Sokka? Katara?" Lie looked around worriedly.

Aang looked at the guard, "Where are our friends?"

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges," the guard said.

"And if we fail?" Lie asked.

"He didn't say. Your staff?" Aang handed the guard his staff, and the two Airbenders followed him out of the room.

"First, Avatar, Lady Avatar. What do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion," the king asked.

Aang answered first, "It looks fine."

Lie inspected it closer, "Purple suits you nicely."

"Excellent. You've passed the first test."

Aang looked excited, "Really?"

"Well not one of the deadly tests. The really challenges are much more challenging," said the king.

Lie rubbed her temples.

Aang ran up to him, "I don't have time for your crazy games! Give us our friends back! We're leaving!"

"I thought you might refuse. So I'll give your friends some special souvenirs," The guards slipped rings onto Sokka and Katara's fingers. "Those rings are made of pure Genemyte. Also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. I can get it off, only if you both cooperate.

Lie nodded, walking up beside Aang, "We'll do what you want."

The king smiled evilly.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry. Would you mind getting it for me?" The king asked, pointing to a key hanging above a ladder with a waterfall pouring over it. Aang looked at Lie. They nodded to each other and began jumping from one rock spike to another that lined the floor.

Lie balanced on one of the spikes, letting Aang try to get the key first. He dove straight into the water and tried to climb the ladder.

"Oh that's the first. No one ever tried to use the ladder," The king said sarcastically.

Aang failed and jumped ended up between two spikes, doing the splits.

Sokka winced from where he stood.

Lie looked at a stalagmite and broke off the top, "Aang, when I throw this, throw air at it! Trust me!" Aang nodded and did as she said.

Her plan worked. The stalagmite hit the chain the key was on and broke it, and then hit the wall above the king, the key hanging from it.

Aang glared at the king, "There, enjoy your lunch!"

Lie shouted, "Give us our friends back!"

"Not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

Lie looked at the long eared creature in front of her, "Okay! We've found him!"

The king looked at her smiling, she cringed.

"Now bring him here."

Aang and Lie tiptoed behind the creature, "Here Flopsy. Here boy."

Aang dived and missed.

Lie started to chase it, when a gigantic creature hopped towards her.

"Lie! Watch out!" Aang shouted.

Lie and Aang continued to chase the littler creature until it ran into a hole.

Aang had a thought, "Wait a minute, Lie."

The bigger creature charged the two, "Flopsy?"

The creature stopped and picked the Airbenders up and licked their faces, "Flopsy!" They hugged the creature.

"Here Flopsy!" The king whistled.

Aang and Lie jumped up to where Katara and Sokka were.

Lie asked, "Are you okay?"

"Other than the crystal encasing my entire body, doing great," Katara replied.

Sokka's crystal grew on one side, unbalancing him and making him fall over.

Aang walked over to the King, who was petting Flopsy, "Come on. We're ready for the next challenge."

The king smiled creepily.

"Your final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent," The king said.

A guy with scars and another guy with a mask walked out.

Aang cowered away a little, but Lie made him stand beside her.

"Point and choose."

"So whoever we point to is our opponent?" Aang asked nervously.

"Choose wisely."

Aang and Lie stared hard at the two guys, but together they pointed at the king, "We choose you."

The king chuckled, "Wrong choice." He straightened his back with a sickening sound and threw his robe off.

Aang hid behind Lie, who thumped his head.

The king cracked the ground under them. The two jumped down to the lower ground. A guard threw Aang his staff.

The king jumped down and landed in front of them, laughing, "You thought I was a frail, old man. But I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see."

Lie yelped and dodged a rock that he threw at her.

"Can we fight the scary bald guy with the ax instead?" Lie asked.

The king shook his head, "There are no takebacksies in my kingdom."

The king bended multiple sized rocks at the Airbenders who dodged them skillfully.

"Typical Airbender tactic. Avoid and evade. I would've hoped that the Avatars would be less predictable. Don't you have some sort of surprise up your sleeves?" He asked.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to strike back."

Aang and Lie tried to run at him, but the king ended up throwing them into the air, "You're going to have to be a little more creative than that," the king taunted.

The two then threw a powerful blast of air at the old man, who blocked it with a slab of Earth, "Who left a window open? It's a bit drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

He threw the platform and wall at them.

Lie thought for a moment, still dodging rocks, "Aang, tornado." Aang looked at her, then nodded. They ran in circle multiple times, building air up into a twister. The massive piece of Earth the king threw at them circled the tornado and it went straight back to the old man. He split it in half as it neared him. Aang and Lie quickly ran in front of him, his staff in the King's face, as Lie held her martial art stance, her right foot forward a little, her left hand behind her back, with her right hand in front of her, her fingers curled down a bit.

The king held his hands up, and smirked. A piece of Earth was slightly hovering over the Avatars, "Well done Avatar, Lady Avatar. You both fight with much fire in your hearts." He tossed the Earth to the side and fell back into the ground, ending up in front of Katara and Sokka. Aang and Lie flew up there with air.

The king looked at them hard, "You've passed all my tests. Now you must answer on question."

Lie glared, "That's not fair!"

"You said you would release our friends one we've completed your challenges!" Aang yelled angrily.

"Aw, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

Sokka spoke, "Ah, come on!"

"Now you both must answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What is my name?" The king looked at Katara and Sokka, "From the looks of your friends, I must say you only have a few minutes."

"How are we supposed to know his name?"Aang asked.

"Think about the challenges. Maybe it's some kind of riddle," Katara helped.

"I got it!" Sokka yelled.

"Yea?" Lie asked.

"He's an Earthbender right? Rocky! You know, because of all the rocks!"

Lie's face dropped.

"We're going to keep trying, but that is a good backup," Katara told Sokka.

"Okay. So back to the challenges. We got a key from the waterfall, -" Lie started.

"We saved his pet, and we dueled," Aang finished.

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well everything was different than I expected," Lie said.

"And?"

"Well they weren't straight forward, to solve each test, we had to think differently than we usually would," Aang said.

Aang's and Lie's face lit up, "I've got it! I know his name," They said together.

Lie and Aang stood facing the King.

Lie spoke, "We solved the question the same way we solved the challenges.  
As you said a long time ago, 'We have to open our brain to the possibilities'."

The king, did a giggle-snort. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Lie said, as she and Aang ran and hugged Bumi.

"Aww. Aang, Lie. It's good to see you again. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

"Uh, over here!" Katara shouted.

"A little help?" Sokka distressed.

Bumi bended the crystal off of them and caught one of the flying pieces in the air, "Genemyte is made of rock candy." He took a bite out of it, "Delicious."

"So this crazy king, is your old friend, Bumi?" Katara asked.

Bumi pouted, "Who you calling old? Okay, I'm old."

Sokka asked, "Why did you do all this instead of telling Lie and Aang who you were?"

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people," Bumi snorted. "But I do have a reason. Aang, Lie. You both have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar, or in this case, Avatars, to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You both have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you both will think like mad geniuses."

The Airbenders smiled and bowed.

"And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. And you'll need Momo too," he added when Momo jumped on Lie's head, "And Aang? Listen to your sister."

Aang laughed.

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before we leave, we have a challenge for you," Lie and Aang smirked.

Lie, Aang, and Bumi shouted and laughed as they rode the message cart down a chute. Along the way, they also crashed into the cabbage-man's cart again.

____________________________________________________________

**Author's note: Uh-oh, it's place full of mad geniuses, lol. I know, I know. There's no Zuko in this one, but he's says hi. ^^ I have ideas ready for when they meet again. Sorry that this chapter isn't as long, too. And I may have pictures up for you to have visual aids of Lie, kk? Until then, review! Hehe. Chapter five will most likely be up for you Monday. If you noticed, I write a chapter every other day. ^^ And Again...review!!!!**

**Oh, and btw, there's supposed to be a lot of filler eps soon, SO I was wondering if you, my viewers, would like it if I changed a few of those to things like where Aang and Lie have a brother/sister day out, and an a small ep where Zuko kidnaps Lie, and that way they get a little closer, but of course they still have to be enemies for a bit longer. So what do you think? Put it into a review or message me ^_^ Thanks**

**And for those who have reviewed, THANK YOU!!!! **

**Love You, my wonderful readers and friends ^^**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile for which pairing you like the best from A: TLA, visit it, and vote!  
**


	5. Rebellion

**This is a Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic. Nothing belongs to me except my characters and a few of my own story ideas in there, so DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTERS. I will find you and hunt you down if you do.**

**This is also a Zuko story.**

**I try to follow most of the story line, but seeing as it's a fanfiction, I like to add my own events too.**

_________________________________________________________

_There was a prophecy. When there was two avatars, at the same time, to protect the world. To fight as one they will._

_Rules will be broken as these two siblings of air are brought back to the world._

_Their family with grow with new people, but so will the danger._

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Rebellion

Sokka walked up to Katara and Aang with a sack.

"What did ya find for dinner?" Aang asked.

Sokka reached into the bag, "We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts. Some rock shaped nuts, that might just be rocks. Dig in!"

Katara scrutinized her face, "Let's hope Lie finds something better."

Lie landed from gliding with Aang's glider a few minutes later.

"Please tell me you found something better than nuts," Aang said trying to crack open a nut.

Lie laughed nervously, "Well, I do have nuts, but I found some kind of berries. I don't think their dangerous, though. I ate some and I'm fine." Kano nudged Lie."Okay, okay. I found enough for you and Appa since I knew you two are tired." Lie divided the food. She handed Sokka his share. He took it, but pouted and turned away.

As they ate, they heard something. Momo jumped on Lie's head, shaking. Lie tried to calm him down.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang indicated, Katara and Lie following him.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms, not towards them?" Sokka shouted at the benders, but followed them anyways.

The four hid behind a rock. What they saw was a young Earthbender.

Katara stared, awed, "An Earthbender."

"Let's go meet him," Aang suggested.

"We should approach with caution," Sokka advised.

Lie playfully hit Sokka in the shoulder, "Loosen up some, Sokka." She hopped over the rock and walked to where Katara was standing.

"Hey there, I'm Katara! What's your name?" Katara shouted, smiling.

The Earthbender boy dropped the rock he had in the air and ran away.

Katara's smile fell.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang yelled.

"I say we follow him," Lie said.

"Yea! He's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village," Aang said. "And if there's a village nearby there's probably a market!"

Katara smiled again, "And that means no nuts for dinner!"

'_Yes. Berries and nuts hardly do a dragon any good either,_' Kano said to Lie.

Lie giggled, "Kano says he's tired of nuts and berries too."

Aang laughed, "Alright then. To the village!"

Lie walked in front of the others, looking at the buildings in the village. She stopped to look at stand that had assorted fruits. Katara poked her and pointed to a boy entering a shop. It was the Earthbender from earlier. Katara and Lie quickly followed him into the shop.

"Hey, you're that kid! Why'd you runaway before?" Katara asked.

The kid gasped.

"Yea, we justed wanted to introduce ourselves," Lie explained.

The Earthbender shook his head, "Uh, you must have me confused with someone else."

Aang and Sokka walked in. Aang was wearing a weird hat, "No they don't. We saw you Earthbending.

The Earthbender and woman gasped. The woman quickly shut the door and window, "They saw you doing what?"

"They're crazy, mom! I mean look at how they're dressed?"

Lie put her hands on her hips and scoffed under her breath.

The boy's mother looked at him sternly, "You know how dangerous that is. You know what would happen if they caught you Earthbending."

There was a knock on the door. "Open up!"

Sokka looked out the window blinds, "Fire Nation. Act natural."

The Earthbender's mother opened the door and the Firebender walked in. He saw Katara and Lie on the floor, Lie messing with Katara's hair. He saw Aang leaning on a lid to a water barrel, which caved, and the Earthbender inspecting an apple Sokka held.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week," the woman said.

"The tax just doubled. We wouldn't want an accident would we?" He said, bending fire in his hands. "Fire. It's sometimes so hard to control." The woman's face grew sad, then went behind the counter and grabbed a box. She grabbed the coins out of it and handed them to the soldier.

He dropped a few coins on the floor, "You can keep the copper ones. They have no value to us."

They all watched the Firebender leave. Lie glared and picked up the coins, handing them to the woman.

"Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?" Sokka asked.

The woman looked at him with sorrow, "Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

Haru leaned against the counter, "They're thugs. They steal from us and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Quiet, Haru! Don't talk like that," His mother scorned him.

"But Haru's an Earthbender. He can help!" Katara said.

"Earthbending is forbidden. It has caused nothing but misery for this village," Haru's mother looked at him. "He must never use his abilities."

Lie looked at her, but Katara spoke up, "How can you say that? Haru has a gift! Asking him not to Earthbend is like asking me not to Waterbend. It's a part of who we are."

Lie nodded, but Haru's mother shook her head, "You don't understand."

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do that they haven't done already?" Katara asked.

"They could take Haru away. Like they took his father." Haru glared at the floor.

Haru took Lie and the others to a barn behind his house, "My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you have to leave in the morning."

"Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay," Aang said. Lie giggled and sat down, leaning against Kano's side. His blue scales, shimmering from the light coming from the door.

Kano wrapped his tail around Lie, '_How was your day, little one?_'

Lie looked at him, '_Fine. Did you and Appa find anything to fill your stomachs today?_'

'_It wasn't much, but yes we found something._'

'_Hmm, that's good._'

When Haru left, Katara followed him, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know about your father."

"That's okay. It's funny. The way you were talking back in the store. It reminded me of him."

Katara smiled, "Thanks."

"My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other Earthbenders were outnumbered 10 to 1. But they fought back anyway."

Katara looked up at Haru, "He sounds like a great man."

The two sat on a rock ledge. Haru spun two small stones above his hand, "After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other Earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since."

"So that's why you hide your Earthbending," It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea. Problem is, the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I Earthbend," He crushed the small pieces of Earth, the dust blew away with the breeze. "He taught me everything I know."

Katara put her hand on her necklace, "See this necklace? My mother gave it to me."

"It's beautiful."

Katara's face saddened, "I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her."

Haru looked out over the distance, " It's not enough is it?"

"No," came the reply.

(Back at Haru's Barn)

"Aang! Give it back!" Lie yelled at Aang as he ran away from her with a hairbrush in his hand.

"Nope. Not until Kano gives me my glider," Aang yelled back and ran behind Appa.

Kano shook his head.

"Fine, keep it! I'll just keep the brush."

"You don't even have hair!" Lie turned to Kano, "Please give him his glider back!"

'_If you can get Sokka to stop sitting on my tail,_' Kano said.

Lie sighed, "Alright! That's enough! Sokka get off of Kano's tail! Kano give Aang back his glider! And Aang, give me my brush."

Everyone did as she told. When Aang handed her brush to her, she brushed out her hair and put her it into low pigtails and plopped down beside Kano.

"Now was that so hard?" Sokka and Aang 'hmphed' and sat down.

Katara walked in, "What happened here?"

"Just a little skirmish between a sister and her three brothers," Lie said. "So where did you go? Out with Haru?"

Katara blushed, "Maybe."

(Later that night)

"It was so brave of Haru to use his Earthbending to help that old man," Katara said, settling into her sleeping bag.

"You must've really inspired him," Aang said, hanging off the side of Appa's saddle.

"I guess so," Katara replied.

Sokka snuggled into his sleeping bag, "Everyone should get some sleep, we're leaving at dawn."

Lie groaned, Sokka stuck his tongue out at her. She threw her shoe at him.

"Dawn? Can't we just sleep in for once?" Katara complained.

"Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover that Lie and Aang are here, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Goodnight."

"Rather it fireballs than nuts," Katara muttered. Lie and Aang laughed. Even Kano chuckled.

Sokka glared, "Goodnight!"

Momo curled up onto of Kano's head as Katara blew out the lantern.

The following morning, everyone was awake and getting ready to leave. Katara had walked out to the water pump to get water. After she filled the container, she saw Haru's mother, crying. She dropped the container, immediately knowing what had happened. Katara ran inside the barn.

"They took him! They took Haru away!" Katara yelled.

"What?"

"How?"

"That old man turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault. I forced him into Earthbending," Katara blamed herself.

"Calm down, Katara," Lie soothed.

"Yea. When did this happen?" Sokka asked.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight."

Sokka looked outside, "Then it's too late to track him. He's long gone."

Katara jerked away from Lie and Sokka's arms, "We don't need to track him. Cause the Fire Nation is going to take me straight to Haru."

"And why would they do that?" Aang asked confused.

"Because they're going to arrest me for Earthbending."

"Katara," Lie walked up beside Katara. "Know what you're getting into."

Katara nodded.

Sokka and Katara rolled a huge rock onto a vent in the ground.

"I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work. There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines. The only thing ,Aang or Lie, has to do is send an air current through that vent to this one," Sokka explained the plan. "The boulder levitates, and ta-da! Fake Earthbending."

"Aang, Lie. Did you get that?"

Lie nodded. Aang played with a butterfly, "Sure, sure. I got it."

"Do you remember your cue?"

Lie nodded again. Aang scratched his head. "I'll remind Aang. Hurry. They're coming. And be careful."

Thus the plan was put into action as the Firebenders stopped to watch the 'fight' between Sokka and Katara.

"Get out of my way, Pipsqueak!" Sokka shouted.

"Pipsqueak? How dare you call me pipsqueak you giant-eared createn!" Katara shouted back.

The Firebender in the front raised his eyebrow.

"What did you call me?!"

"A giant-eared createn! Look at those things. Do herds of animals use them for shade?" Katara used her hands as giant ears.

Sokka towered over her, "You better back off! Seriously, back off."

"I will not back off. I bet elephants get together and make fun of how big your ears are."

"That's it you're going down!"

"I'll show you who's boss, Earthbending style!

Lie readied her position over the air vent. Aang wasn't paying attention, so she kicked dirt at him. He looked at her, then helped her shoot air through the vent.

The Firebenders eyes widened, "That Lemur! He's Earthbending!"

Momo had his arms in the air trying to catch a butterfly.

Sokka slapped his forehead, "No, you idiot! It's the girl!"

"Oh. Of course," The Firebender's face flushed red.

Sokka grabbed Katara's shoulders, "I'll hold her." He whispered in Katara's ear, "You've got 12 hours to find Haru. We'll be right behind you."

The Firebenders took Katara and led her away.

Sokka pulled on his ears and pointed at Momo, "Momo, you have some big ears."

Lie gently smacked Sokka on the back of the head.

Lie, on Kano, and Sokka and Aang, on Appa, followed the ship Katara was on, to a shipyard. Aang looked down sadly at the shipyard.

"She'll be fine, Aang. Katara knows what she's doing," Sokka reassured him.

"Yea. Don't worry, besides, if anything does happen, Kano'll eat 'em," Kano looked at Lie. "Okay, not your style. Still. She'll be okay, Aang."

Aang nodded. They all flew back to land to wait till Katara's 12 hours were up.

"Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer not to think of you as prisoners, but as honored guests," said the shipyard's warden. "And I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you abide by my rules."

An elder 'prisoner' coughed.

The warden glared at him, "What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him? Take him below. One week in solitary will improve his manners." Firebenders obeyed orders and took the man away.

He turned back to Katara and the other 'prisoners'.

"Simply treat me with the respect I treat you and we'll get along, famously," the warden said, getting in Katara's face. "You will notice, Earthbenders, that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or Earth. So if you have any illusions of about employ that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, then forget them. It is impossible."

The prisoners, including Katara walked through the pass-way to the other Earthbenders. As the last person passed all the way through, the metal-bar doors were brought down, blocking anyone from escaping.

Katara looked around for Haru, but he found her. "Katara?"

"Haru!" Katara said, hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

Katara broke her hug, "It's my fault you were captured. I came to rescue you."

"So you got yourself arrested?"

"It was the only way to find you."  
"You've got guts, Katara. I give ya that," Haru said, grinning. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Haru dragged Katara over to a man, "Katara, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara."

Katara bowed, "It's an honor to meet you."

Tyro handed Katara a bowl, "Have some dinner, Katara."

Katara accepted the bowl. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Katara took a bite and nearly spit it out.

"It's still pretty bad, though," Tyro smiled.

"Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around," a man informed.

"I'll talk to the guards. In the mean time, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of will simply have to hope for warmer weather," Tyro said, crossing his arms.

Katara spoke, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?"

Tyro looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"You know? The plan to get everyone off the rig? What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?"

"The plan? The plan is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened," Tyro told her.

Katara was taken aback, "How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up."

"Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth. These people's lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man and he won't stand for rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless."

Katara stood up, "We'll see about that." Katara grabbed a lid and hit it with a spoon, making a loud gonging noise.

"Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child in my water tribe village was rocked to sleep of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous Earthbenders who guard its borders."

A guard started to go stop her, but the warden stopped him.

"So the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage. And it is your courage they should truly fear because it runs deeper than any mine that you have been forced to dig. Any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are. Hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone is eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar and Lady Avatar has returned! So remember your courage Earthbenders. Let us fight for our freedom!" Katara threw her fist into the air.

She frowned as she was followed by silence.

That night, Aang woke Katara up, bringing her over below to where Sokka and Lie were, who were waiting on Appa's and Kano's back.

"Your 12 hours are up. Where's Haru?" Sokka asked.

Katara shook her head, which confused Lie. "I can't."

"We don't have much time. There are guards everywhere. Get on," Sokka extended his arm out towards her.

"Sister, what's the matter?" Lie asked.

"Yea Katara, what's wrong?" Aang also asked.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people," Katara told them.

The other three climbed up onto the side, where Katara was.

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" asked Sokka.

"I'm not going to abandon these people! There has to be a way to help them," Katara said, as they ducked from the lights from the guard tower.

"She's right," Aang said. "What do you say Sokka? Lie?"

"I'm in!" Lie said.

"I say you're all crazy. Last chance, we need to leave now!" Sokka warned.

Katara glared at him, "No!"

Sokka shook his head, "I hate when you get like this." A light was coming their way, "Come on, we better hide."

They all quickly followed Katara, but not before Lie and Aang told Appa and Kano to go on.

"Tell me exactly what you saw?" The warden asked two men.

"Well sir, it looked like a blue dragon and a flying bison," A man answered.

"It was a dragon and a giant flying buffalo, sir," The other man said.

"Well what was it, a bison or a buffalo?" The warden asked.

"I don't know what the difference is, but that's not really the point, is it sir?" the first man questioned.

The warden let his temper go, "I'll decide what the point is!" He grabbed the first man and threw him off the side of the rig. He then faced the other man, "You! Wake up the captain! Search the entire rig!"

"Uh, sir, that was the captain you just threw overboard," the man said.

"Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard, and search the rig. There's something going on here and I don't like it(A/N: Wow. He's whiny isn't he?)."

The four hid behind cargo.

"We don't have much time," Sokka said. "What are we going to do?"

Aang pondered a thought, "I wish I knew how to make a hurricane."

Lie poked his forehead, while Sokka and Katara stared at him blankly.

"The warden would run away and we could steal his keys."

Lie rolled her eyes and took Momo away from him.

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked.

Aang tried to get Momo back, but Momo crawled away behind Lie. "I'm just tossing ideas around."

"I tried talking the Earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them help their selves," Katara said.

Sokka peeked over the side of the box, then sat back down, "For that, they need Earth or some rock. Something they can bend."

"But this entire place is made of metal," Katara told them.

Lie looked up and pointed at the smoke, "That's it!"

"Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal. In other words, Earth," Aang said.

Right before the sun rose, Sokka, Katara, and Lie were hovering over a vent.

Katara, ducked down, spoke, "It's almost dawn. We're running out of time. You sure this is going to work?"

Sokka and Lie ducked down too, "It should, these vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. Do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale. There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of this things, and the whole thing is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending the coal only has one place to go. Right back here."

Guards surround Lie and Sokka, "There's the intruders!"

Lie took her airbending stance, her right foot forward, her left hand behind her back and her right hand in front of her.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Sokka yelled.

"Katara stop! You can't win this fight!" Tyro yelled at her.

"Listen to him well child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand," the warden said.

Lie pushed Katara behind her and said in a deadly tone that even scared Sokka, "Don't threaten my sister."

The warden didn't move, "What could a girl like you do? You're nothing but a teenage girl who should be home cleaning."

Lie glared hard and was ready to attack the warden, but Sokka and Katara held her back.

Lie stopped struggling and looked down at the vent. Next thing anyone knew, coal spewed out, followed by Aang.

Lie and Katara ran up the coal, Lie went straight to Aang, helping him stand.

"Here's your chance, Earthbenders. Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" Katara yelled.

Haru stepped forward, but Tyro stopped him.

The warden laughed as some people took steps back, "Foolish children. You think a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh but you still believe in them. How sweet. They're a waste of your energy little girl. You've failed."

The warden started to walk away when he was hit in the back of the head with a lump of coal. He looked back and glared at Haru, the one who threw the coal.

The warden shot fire at him, but a wall of coal blocked the flames. It was Haru's father who made the wall.

Lie smirked, '_my turn._' She grabbed a lump of coal and threw it at the warden. She followed it with a gust of air.

She hit him in the stomach. The warden landed with an '_oomph_'. He and his men lined up, stances ready, "Show no mercy!"

Earthbenders made a huge tsunami of coal, attacking the Firebenders with it, "For the Earth Kingdom!" Tyro shouted.

As the battle went on, Tyro and Haru made a huge, solid piece of coal and threw it at the wall. The coal went straight through, making a hole.

"To the ships!," Tyro shouted. "We'll hold them off!"

"Don't let them escape!" commanded the warden.

Aang made a spinning vortex, "Lie!" Lie looked to Aang and nodded. She did the same.

"Guys! Throw us some coal!" Aang shouted. Sokka and Katara put coal in to the tops of the mini-tornadoes, making an automatic shooter. The coal pelted the Firebenders making them fall. The three Earthbenders still with them, used the coal, and lifted the Firebenders into the air and hovered them over the ocean.

"No! Please?! I can't swim!" The warden freaked.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float!" Tyro yelled, he and the Earthbenders dropped the Firebenders into the water.

Lie sat on Kano's back, while Sokka and Aang sat in Appa's saddle. The large creatures swam beside one of the ships that Haru, Tyro, and Katara were on.

Haru walked up behind Katara, "I wanted to thank you saving me. For saving us."

Katara faced Haru and his father, "All it took was a little coal."

"It wasn't the coal, Katara. It was you." Katara blushed.

Tyro gently took Katara's shoulder, "Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara of the Water Tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much."

"I guess you're going home now?"

"Yes, to take back all of our villages!" Tyro shouted. Many cheers could be heard from the ships. "The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

Haru stared at Katara, "Come with us."

Katara looked at him sadly, "I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Lie and Aang to the North Pole."

"That's them isn't it?" He asked, looking at Aang and Lie play catch with a piece of coal. "The Avatar and Lady Avatar?"

"Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I'd never thought I'd see him again. If only there was a way."

"I know," Katara reached up to put her hand on her necklace. It wasn't there. "My mother's necklace! It's gone!" Katara searched for her necklace.

Lie heard the commotion, "Katara, sister, what's the matter?"

Katara looked at her, "My mother's necklace. It must've fell off."

Lie nodded, "Kano and I will go back and see if it's on the rig. It won't take long."

'_Kano?_'

Kano nodded, lifting into the air.

____________________________________________________________

Zuko knew they had been here, but now, he could form a trap. He had the Waterbender's necklace. He could finally catch the Lady Avatar- '_Her eyes..._' Zuko shook his head. He couldn't get _her_out of his mind. And what made it worse was that he was having an illusion right now that she was headed this way. To this rig. He pinched his arm and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't an illusion. She and her dragon were headed this way. '_I better hide,_' he thought. He ran and hid behind the wall beside the cargo boxes.

As they landed he couldn't help but stare. He tried to stop, but he couldn't.

"Kano, do you see it?" She asked.

"Me either, I'll look over by the boxes. Zuko held his breath as she peeked over a box.

'_Just reach out and grab her,_' said that voice in Zuko's head.

'_No, I need to capture both the Avatars at the same time-don't look left, don't look left._' Zuko mentally told Lie, not wanting to be caught just yet.

Lie looked right and was about to look left when her dragon nudged her. "Okay. I know. Katara's going to be upset though." The Lady Avatar climbed on the blue dragon's back and flew back the way she came.

Zuko took a breath, and fingered the necklace in his pocket, "So this is what she was looking for."

He put a hand to his heart, it was thumping rapidly. '_Why-_'

The voice came back, _'Maybe you feel something-_', Zuko blocked out the voice, grumbling about 'honor' and 'stupid hormones', and walked back to his ship.

____________________________________________________________

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for being a day late. Shame on me. I was banished from my laptop for the day, until I finished the dishes. Eek. But a benefit from that, was that I watched a marathon of A:TLA on nicktoons while cleaning. Anyways, YESH, Zuko was in this one, makes up for when he wasn't in a chapter and for me being late ^^. Well I'll try to get Chp. 6 in as SOON as I can. (Oh btw, go to my profile, not only do I have a new avii as Zuko, but I made a video and I'll be posting the link soon ^^)**

**Reviews would be nice ^^**

**And Thanks reviewers for your kind words and advice! **


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't written a chapter for The Last Airbenders. I don't know how long it will be till I write a new chapter, because * sniffles * I lost EVERYTHING(pics, stories, etc.). But It had to be done, because I needed to do a system recovery. I would have put everything on a storage system, but sadly I didn't have one at the moment of the recovery. Once I get everything situated again, I'll try to get a new chapter up.**

**Thanks for understanding(even if you don't, thanks anyways xD).**

**XOXO  
**

**~TheLastAirbenders **


	7. Author's Note 2

Hello everyone! I am currently thinking about rewriting this fanfic 'The Last Airbenders'. I've been thinking about it for a while but I'm not entirely sure. I need major, major feed back, so please leave a review and/or message me and give your opinion. Even ideas for the fic as I rewrite it (:

Love you guys for sticking with me!

~Rose


End file.
